Sonic Infinity War
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Iron Fox, Captain Echidna, Silver, Werehog & the rest of the Avengers & the Guardians of the Galaxy, unite to battle their most powerful enemy yet Dark Doom. On a mission to collect all 6 Chaos Emeralds, Dark Doom plans to use the artefacts to inflict his twisted will on reality. The fate of the planet & existence is at stake (experiment by me & Miamccar for a future project) R&R
1. We had a Werehog

"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault I repeat we are under assault!"

Somewhere in the quivering zones of the raging galaxy an Asgardian spacecraft is under attack sending its ruined debris into the vacuum abyss of space. A much, much larger vessel is firing its titanic sized lasers at the smaller ship, attempting to destroy the runaway Sakaarian ship.

"Engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range… Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here! This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft! We are 12 jump points out of Asgaurd"

A dying inferno scorched up around the rare spaces of the ship, dead bodies and debris carpet the floor.

A giant grey albatross, Storm laid down in misery, resting his head on a tiny hill of, shooting his golden eye at a tall, slim grey alien with no nose, stepping over the corpses of the Asgardians he failed to save for dignity.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan, the Black Doom, Thanos. You may think that this is suffering. No. It is salvation." Ebony Maw monologued, speaking more to the corpses than to the survivors to listen.

"Universal scales tipped towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become children of Thanos."

Asgardian prince, and God of mischief Mephilius, a black hedgehog with no visable mouth, stood along with the black order.

The large dark purple skinned titan stood observing the stars of the galaxy, where his ears are supposed to be are long spikes that look sharp enough to pierce metal. Turning back, he spoke softly, as if to a child, "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless" He looked down at the powerless silver hedgehog, who is the God of thunder, grabbing and lifting him by his chest.

"It's frightening. Turn the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here… or should I say… I am." Thanos showcased the purple shining dangerous power emerald encased in a slot of his infinity gauntlet, as it roared out an irritating sound of its power.

Silver grunted awakening in the Black Dooms hand. "You talk too much" he chided.

Thanos set his eyes on Mephilius, using Silver as a tool for receiving the tesseract. "The Tesseract, or your brothers head. I assume you have a preference." giving a smirk as he threatened to kill his brother.

"Oh, I do." Mephilius confirmed. "Kill away."

Deciding to go through another path of murder, Thanos stuck the glowing purple power emerald on Silver's temple. Sending the weakened god let out painful grunts, which then evolved into near screams. Mephilius stared at the sight of Thanos about to kill his adopted brother, the veins to his temple glowed bright purple. The power emerald circulated its energy through his veins causing pain and writhing torture, Mephilius shed a tear seeing a brother being tortured in pain for the tesseract.

"Alright, stop!" Mephilius shouted, then Thanos pulled the gauntlet away from Silver's head.

"We don't have the tesseract! It was destroyed on Asgard!" Silver exclaimed.

'You are going to hate me for this, brother.' Mephilius thought.

Mephilius held out his hand, and came out was the Tesseract. As it glowed its blue light on his face, and hand. This was to confirm that Mephilius had, once again, betrayed Silver and the people of Asgard. Mephilius revealed he had it in his pocket since he found it in Odin's vault, taking it with him instead of leaving it in there to get destroyed like the rest of Asgard.

"You really are the worst, brother." Silver said.

Mephilius glared at Silver as he held the Tesseract.

"I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again." Mephilius said, as if he had promised something.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos told Mephilius.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Mephilius held up the tesseract close to Thanos.

"And for another, we have a Werehog."

Thanos heard a roar and a howl from behind, he is pushed by the purple blur of the Werehog dropping Silver in the process as Mephilius dodged this sneak attack by the Werehog.

The Werehog sent Thanos nearly sprawling on the floor, but then he stood up quickly. Thanos earned a few punches from The Werehog, being backed away then getting pinned to a wall by the Werehog

Cull Obsidian, the big associate, was about to interfere. But Ebony stopped him "Let him have his fun." he said with a smile.

Without breaking a bone or sweat, aided by the blinding light of the power emerald, Thanos held back the purple hands that pinned him to the wall strongly pushing them away from him. The Werehog was the one breaking a sweat, and was dumbfounded by Thanos' strength.

Thanos took his hands off the purple beast, and delivered a punch to the left side of Werehog's neck making him give off a moan of pain. Thanos stared at the Werehog giving the deadliest glare, as the Werehog then tried to punch him but is then given a punch to the head and to the chest with strong impacts.

The Werehog tries to punch again but only misses, allowing Thanos to punch his lower back. The Werehog keeps trying to deliver a punch, but Thanos sent him strongest punches almost all over him. Preventing him from even making a move, most punches were delivered to the head and the chest.

He was kneecapped by Thanos to the face many times, then that was final. Thanos carried him up, grunting, then threw him down to the floor like something he wanted to destroy.

The Werehog went unconscious, never in his life has he ever been defeated miserably like this before, but he counted that time with the Werehogbuster as cheating,

CLANG!

Silver tried to hit Thanos with a long piece of metal, but then was only slammed away like he was nothing. Ebony Maw then used his telekinesis ability, far superior to that of Silver to wrap debris of metal around Silver's body.

Storm and Silver shared a glance at each other.

"Allfathers. Let the dark magic flow through me one last-" Storm raised his hand, "-time." he used the power of the bifrost to lift the Werehog up, a bright and colorful aura glowed around the Werehog, sending him flying out of the ship via the bifrost ray. Thanos and his crew noticed, and disapproved of it.

He took steps toward Storm, grabbing Corvus Glaive's weapon from him.

"That was a mistake." Thanos looked down at Storm, he gave one last look at Silver. Then Thanos shoved the golden spear down into Storm's chest.

"Nooo!" Silver yelled, seeing his friend get killed. Thanos squelched the weapon deeper into Storm, his body reduced to lifeless. Confirming he is dead.

"You're going to die, for that!" Silver exclaimed, as Ebony Maw covered his mouth with metal scraps perfect for it. Then shushed him grimly.

Corvus Glaive took his weapon off of Storm's lifeless body. Then Thanos walked to the front, as he saw Ebony holding the tesseract in his hand. He was about to begin another deep and mouthful monologue.

"My humble personage... bows before your grandeur." Ebony monologued as Thanos took off his shiny golden helmet.

"No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Chaos emeralds." Arrived the second phase of the monologue, as Thanos took off his chestplate and the rest of his armor after.

His associate kindly handed him the tesseract, he embraced the cube in a harnessing touch in his hand. He stared briefly at it, as it glowed on his purple skin. Its power was to accompany him in this quest of balancing the universe by wiping out the other half of it.

"The universe lies within your grasp." But it will accompany him more, once he has crushed it back into a emerald. Using his mighty strength, he crushed the enchanted glass cube beaming out a small explosion which he didn't mind. He spread his palm, finding a small pool of tiny shards of the shattered cube on it.

In the middle of the shard pool was the blue space emerald itself, its blue glow nearly made the shards resemble ice. Thanos blew the round shard pool, it gave off a little gas. He thumbed the emerald up to the tip of his index, ignoring the pool of shards sliding down his hand as he rolled it.

He held the emerald near to the empty slot of the gauntlet under his ring finger, he dropped it, then it perfectly settled itself in the emerald slot. At the same time, a powerful ringing sound was heard as it went encased into the gauntlet slot.

Then a quick blue omnidirectional energy wave beamed around them. Thanos felt the power of the emerald, a feeling of exciting energy inside him.

"There are two more emeralds on Mobius. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan." Thanos commanded his associates, who were all his children, but not his favorites.

"Father, we will not fail you." Proxima Midnight promised, as she and the other children of Thanos knelt down for him.

"If I might, interject... If you're going to Mobius, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena." Mephilius stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to Thanos and his children. "If you consider failure experience?" Thanos pleaded.

"I consider experience, experience." Mephilius said, as Thanos looked at him waiting to continue his speech.

"Almighty Thanos. I, Mephilius, Prince of Asgard," He looked down for a few seconds,

"Odinson." He added.

Then he eyed Silver, who was wrapped in metal scraps, including his mouth was covered in metal scraps, with a distraught expression on his face.

"The rightful King of Jotunheim, god of mischief," He formed a knife behind him, hiding it in his hands, about to make a move, which Silver immediatly noticed.

"o hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." he finished.

Mephilius swiftly made an attempt to kill Thanos by stabbing him in the neck with a knife, but failed. Thanos held the knife in his hand back with the power of the space emerald, as a blue aura kept Mephilius from killing him. Mephilius realized, it was over for him.

"Undying... You should choose your words more carefully." Thanos grimly told him as he held the arm-with-the-knife back. Then he took the knife off his hand, then lifted Mephilius up, grabbing him by the neck as he began to choke him to death.

Mephilius kicked his legs forward in mid-air, squirming rapidly trying to break free from Thanos' grasp. This choking session lasted for a few minutes, Silver was about to cry as he watched. Mephilius' eyes went red from all this pain, from all the suffering. Worst pain he has ever felt, in the universe. His face began to look eeriely busted, as being choked.

"You... will never be... a god." Mephilius said his last word to Thanos. Then he broke his neck, murdering Mephilius.

Silver screamed another depressing "Nooo!" under his covered mouth, the sound was muffled by the metal scrap covering his mouth. This gained Thanos' attention, he stared down at Silver.

Then dropped Mephilius' lifeless body right in front of the helpless god of thunder.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos stated.

To end the ship, Thanos raised his gauntlet up, and clenched it. Allowing use of the power emerald to erase the Sakaarian ship. He then opened up a portal with the space emerald to escape with his children, they took their leave as the portal closed shut, leaving nothing from them but just Silver suffering from loss and grief.

He broke free from the metal scraps, then crawled to Mephilius' dead body. While the ship was being scorched up in purple flames, about to explode all around him.

"No... Mephilius..." Silver buried his face in his brother's chest, crying painfully.

The Asgardian refugee ship then exploded in front of the larger ship of Thanos, a purple explosion which left nothing but floading bodies of Asgardians and debris.

The Werehog, meanwhile, was still heading to Mobius in a meteorical ride in the bifrost. Passing both the sun and the moon, then took another meteorical trip passing through the clouds down into Mobius about to close in to someplace in New York.

On Mobius, New York was again active at the time of day like always. Many vehicles beeped mostly in traffics, and many people were having normal conversations.

A yellow flying squirrel, Dr. Ray Strange walked down the stairway of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, in his casual clothes. Whilst speaking to his friend, Antonie about going to eat at the deli.

"Seriously? You don't have any money?" Strange beseeched.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Antonie acknowledged.

"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham and Rye." Strange conferred. "If we weren't vegetarians"

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200." Antonie pulled out some unique money, they stopped on a step.

"Dollars?" Strange asked.

"Rupees." Antonie corrected.

"Which is?" Strange asked again.

"Uh, buck and a half." Antonie answered.

Then they continued walking down the steps of the stairway.

"What do you want?" Strange asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a curry." Antonie accounted.

As they got off the steps, the Werehog came crashing down through the roof and deep into the middle of the stairway.

Both Ray and Antonie were surprised, then Ray's cloak quickly flew up to him as he wore it. They ran up the stairs to check who it was, who crash-landed into the sanctum.

Sonic's purple fur skin was wearing off as he layed down on the small crater on the stairway which he created, then he looked up at the two figures above him.

"Thanos is coming.." he said in his deep werehog voice. "He's coming." He informed them in normal Sonic voice. Ray and Antonie looked at each other.

"Who?" Ray asked Sonic.

Note: this is a project me and Miamccar are working on, on Sonic replacing MARVEL characters. Check out her work! Also please R & R.


	2. Unpleasant Visitors

"Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding." Tails countered.

"You're totally rambling." Cream doubted.

"No, I'm not." Tails said.

"You lost me." Cream said.

Tails Prower and Cream Potts were having a walk at Central Park, in their tracksuits.

"Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?" Tails pleaded.

"Yeah." Cream replied.

"Okay, and then you're like, oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do? Oh! Someone's watching." Tails gave an example.

"Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee." Cream said.

"Yes."

"Yeah. Everybody has that.".

"Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?" Tails asked Cream.

"Right."

"Morgan! Morgan." Tails remembered. "Or was it Skye? Yes, definitely Skye"

"So you woke up, and thought that we were..." Cream supposed.

"Expecting." Tails finished "even though were both 18…."

"Yeah." said Cream.

"Yes?" said Tails.

"No.".

"I had a dream about it. It was so real.".

"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." Cream tapped on the inverted trapezoid-shaped arc reactor plastered on Tails' chest.

"I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles." Tails explained.

"It's not helping your case, OK?"

"No, no, it's an attachment, it's a-" -

"You don't need that."

"I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, as is, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Just letting you know."

"Shirts?"

"You know me so well. You finish all my sentences."

"You should have shirts in your closet."

"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."

"Yes."

"I ..." Tails said but was interrupted by a voice

"Tails Prower, I'm Doctor Ray Strange. I need you to come with me." Strange emerged from a fiery ring portal out of nowhere.

Ray glanced at Cream and remembered they will be married soon.

"Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way." The sorcerer congratulated the couple.

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" Tails asked.

"We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake." Strange requested.

"And who's we?" Tails asked again.

As he didn't expect, his old best friend Sonic Banner, rocking a little grey in his blue fur, walked out from the portal revealing himself to Tails.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic!" Tails said, surprised, to see his best friend whom he hadn't seen since the Metal Sonic incident in Sokovia.

"Cream." Sonic said, eyeing Cream

"Hi." Cream muttered.

Sonic walked to in front of Tails

"You okay?" Tails asked him.

He didn't think twice and gave Tails a hug, then Tails glanced at Strange, wondering how Sonic is with him.

* * *

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin Universe. These Chaos emeralds each control an essential aspect of existence." Antonie showed everyone a holographic sight of the six glowing Chaos emeralds in space.

They all had different colours, Blue, Red, Purple, Orange, Yellow, and Green.

Then Strange labeled each of the emeralds one-by-one, the blue one is the "Space," emerald, the red one is the "Reality," emerald, the purple one is "Power," the orange one is "Soul," the yellow one is "Mind," and last but not least.

"Time." Strange opened his necklace Eye of Agamotto and revealed the glowing green chaos emerald inside.

Tails was wearing the black sweater with the detachable arc reactor still plastered on his chest.

"Tell me his name again." Tails asked for the name.

"Thanos." Sonic answered, "He's a plague, Tails. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population! He sent Mephilius! The attack on New York! That's him! He is behind all of this!" He explained.

"This is it. What's our timeline?" Tails asked.

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Emeralds, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole Universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Emeralds,..." Sonic said.

"He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of." Strange finished.

"Did you seriously just say "hither to undreamt of"?" Tails chided as he rested his arm leaning it on a cauldron, stretching his left leg up.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Strange's cloak of levitation smacked Tails' arm off the cauldron.

"I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" Tails pleaded.

"No can do." Strange said.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Emerald with our lives." Antonie stated.

"And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..." -Tails

"Prower Raving Chocolate." Strange referred.

"It's not bad." Tails said.

"A bit chalky." Strange commented. "A Hunka-Werehoga Burning Grape Fudge is our favorite."

"That's a thing?" Sonic said unpleasantly, "That's a bad combination, but…"

"Whatever. Point is, things change." Tails said, interrupting Sonic

"Our oath to protect the Time Emerald cannot change. This Emerald may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange suggested.

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!" Tails pointed out.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." -Strange

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tails chided.

"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Strange exclaimed.

"Okay guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the emerald. We know where it is. Jet is out there somewhere with the Mind Emerald, and we have to find him now." Sonic pointed out to the sanctum doors.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Tails

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Two weeks ago, Jet turned off his transponder. He's offline." Tails informed.

"What? Tails, we lost another super bot?" Sonic chided emotionally.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tails stated.

"Who could find Jet, then?" Strange asked.

"Probably Knuckles." Tails said after a long pause and several inaudible swear words

"Oh, great." Ray muttered.

"Maybe. But..." Tails

"Call him." Sonic suggested.

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Tails asked.

"No." Sonic said.

"The Avengers broke up, we're toast. We've had a civil war months after you left" Tails informed Sonic.

"Broke up? like a band? Like the Beatles?" Sonic asked Tails "And a Civil War!?"

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms" Tails stated.

"Tails, listen to me. Silver's most likely gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Sonic told Tails.

Then Tails was thinking, Sonic is right. He glanced his fronts and thought about that, calling Cap. He took out the flip-phone Knuckles mailed him and flipped it open.

Staring at the contact name, Tails was still quite unimpressed with the oldie technology of this cellular phone.

He was about to press the button to call, but then he heard unusual sounds hurddling in the wind from outside. He turned to look at Strange and noticed one curl of the sorcerer's hair moving back-and-forth.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" Tails told him.

"Not at the moment, no." Ray said.

Tails eyed up at the opening on the ceiling, seeing metal scraps flying by outside. While the unusual sounds of the wind were still going on.

The four of them noticed a chaotic event happening outside the sanctum, a blurry sight of people running outside to the right for safety.

Tails stepped toward and opened the sanctum doors, revealing sight of people running from danger in the streets.

Everyone running for safety were screaming in fear, like a destructively dangerous giant monster was attacking the city.

The billionaire scans his chaotic surroundings, as he and the others come out heading to the left where the people came from.

A black stoat with puffy curly hair tripped near Tails, he noticed, then helps her up.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

A grey car crashes in on a nearby pole.

"Help him! Anto, Doc!" Tails signaled them to the grey car for them to help the driver.

"Go! Got it!" Sonic yelled.

"Friday, what am I looking at?" Tails clipped his sunglasses on aiming his eye at a super strong breeze on the other road sweeping away a variety of objects to one direction.

"Not sure, I'm working on it." The AI replied.

"Hey! You might wanna put that Time Emerald in your back pocket, Doc!" Tails suggested.

"Might wanna use it." Ray projected mystical energy rings around his arms.

Tails sees a flag being swept away to the right, as he hid behind the wall trim. Then he and Ray headed to the middle of the road to the left, as many objects were swept toward the direction behind them. A huge circular ship floated above Bleecker street, which was the thing letting out the very strong breeze sweeping away many objects.

Meanwhile, a certain high-schooler bee, Charmy Parker was chilling in the school bus for a field trip but then felt a disturbance, he saw all the hair strands on his arm fling up. Then looked outside, immediately noticing the large ship floating at a certain part of the city.

Charmy glances at the students directed to their phones seated behind him, then touches his best friend Nack's face absurdly, calling the purple weasel out. Nack notices, glancing at Charmy.

"Nack, hey. I need you to cause a distraction." Charmy requested.

Nack noticed the O-shaped ship outside.

"Holy shit. We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!" Nack yelled, gaining the attention of all the students as they got surprised. Then they all gathered up to scramble to the windows in the back of the bus to see the ship outside.

Charmy zipped open his blue bag, strapping on the webshooter. Then uses it to fling open a window, he quickly exits the bus out the window. Holding on to the side of the bus, like the Spider-Bee he is.

"What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?" The silver-haired brown furred, bus driver chided.

Charmy finally slipped on his Spider-Bee mask, and swings away from the bus, heading to the action.

Tails runs up behind a car door. "Friday, evac anyone south of 43rd street, notify first responders." He commanded. "Will do." Friday responded.

Strange sways his arms around, and blows away the breeze with mystical energy, and at the same time shutting off the ship's power. He gave Tails a wink.

Tails noticed and smirked, as they strolled towards the ship. The ship emitted a blue beam of light, as two individuals came down through the beam, landing on the street.

As the group of heroes got near, Tails winced at the strange-looking alien individuals. One was big and the other looked stick-skinny, with grey skin. He crossed his arms.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos, the Black Doom. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to..." The skinny one monologue.

"I'm sorry, Mobius is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here!" Tails affronted.

"Emeraldkeeper... Does this chattering animal speak for you?" Ebony asked Strange.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself. There's no trespassing in this city and on this planet." Strange and Antonie projected mystical shields.

"It means get lost, Inbred Chupacabra and Voldemort!" Tails yelled.

"He exhausts me. Bring me the emerald." Ebony demanded, then Black Dwarf dug his axe into the ground.

"Hey, do you want a piece?" Tails said to Sonic, who was standing beside him.

"No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" Sonic asked.

"That's right."

Sonic grunted, tightening his muscles, trying to Werehog out. His fur became purple but not his head just yet.

"Been a while. Good to have you, buddy." Tails said.

"I just... I need to concentrate here for one second." Sonic closed his eyes, tightening his muscles trying to let out the Werehog. "Come on, come on, man." He muttered.

"Where's your guy?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. We're certainly having a thing." Sonic replied.

"There's no time for a thing. That's the thing right there." Tails pointed at Black Dwarf, stepping towards them. "Let's go."

Sonic muscle-tightened again, then let out a loud grunt, crouching all the way down but still does not evolve into the Werehog.

Ray gave them a look.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards." Tails told Sonic

"I can't... He won't..." said Sonic as Tails comforted him. "It's okay. Stand down." Tails pointed at Antonie for him.

"Can I leave you with him? Thank you." he said. "I have him." Antonie backed Sonic up, walking back.

As Black Dwarf was moving towards them, Tails tightened his black hoodie, and pressed the arc reactor. Donning his new Iron Fox armor as it nano-formed around him, taking off his sunglasses.

Black Dwarf swung his axe down, Iron Fox formed out a wide shield and defended himself from the weapon. Then packed a great punch to the big guy's head, four extra blasters dettached from the back of his armor.

Iron Fox used a handful of the blasters including new features on his arms to blast a big beam at Black Dwarf, casting him back to Maw. Maw used his power and deflected Dwarf to the side, slamming into a bunch of cars.

The extra blasters latched back onto Iron Fox.

"Where'd that come from?" Sonic asked about Tails' sick new upgrade.

"It's nano-tech, you like it? A little-" Iron Fox got hurled high up the air by Maw.

Maw threw trees at the rest of the team like bullets, Antonie summoned a shield, blocking theirselves from the bulleting trees.

"Dr. Banner, if the rest of your purple friend won't be joining us..." Strange teleported Sonic, sending him to the park with the sliced half of a taxi cab.

Iron Fox flew back into the action, boosting past the sorcerers, directing a car which was thrown at them back to Maw. Maw sliced the car into half like it was a piece of cake.

"You gotta get that emerald outta here, now." Iron Fox demanded to Strange.

"It stays with me." Strange exclaimed.

"Exactly. Bye!" Iron Fox swung into the front, dodging all obstacles Maw threw at him. Black Dwarf throws his hammer at Iron Fox, sending him yards to the park, laying in front of a tree.

Sonic runs to check. "Tails, you okay? How we doing? Good, bad?" He asked.

"Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?" Iron Fox chided.

"I'm trying. He won't come out." Sonic exclaimed.

As they didn't expect, Black Dwarf barges out through a building nearby and throws his hammer at them, Iron Fox quickly grabs Sonic, as they both dodge the huge hammer.

Iron Fox flies at Black Dwarf and fires a beam at him, Dwarf shields himself. Deflecting the laser beam, as it sliced one some trees nearby.

One of the sliced trees fall on Sonic, he crawls under the knocked down tree. Then tries to get the best of the Werehog out of him, since the universe really needs him right now.

"Come on, Werehog. What are you doing?" Sonic makes an attempt, he sits up.

"Come on. Come on! Come on!" Sonic slapped himself repeatedly.

"Nooo!" He shouted in his deep Werehog voice,as the half of his face turned purple, which indicated it was the Werehog speaking.

"What do you mean, no?!" Sonic asked, not so happy. While laying on the collection of leaves and branches of the knocked down tree.

Near a fountain, Dwarf sends Iron Fox down to the ground, he throws his hammer at him. But then the hammer stops, seems to have been frozen in mid-air inches away from hitting Iron Fox

"Hey, man!" Spider-Bee held the Black Dwarf's hammer back with his increased strength, protecting Iron Fox. He turns his head to Iron Fox. "What's up, Mr. Prower?"

"Kid, where'd you come from?" He asked. "The field trip-" Dwarf throws Spider-Bee out of his way to the side. Iron Fox showers another beam at Black Dwarf.

"What is this guy's problem, Mr. Prower?" Spider-Bee swings into the action.

"He's from space, came here to steal a necklace that can control time from a wizard." Tails answered.

As he swung in, he is fist grabbed by Black Dwarf using his weapon which can not only turn into a hammer. Dwarf throws the bee away to the side again. Iron Fox continues showering a beam at Dwarf, as he defended himself with his shield.

Dwarf throws the half-sliced taxi cab at Iron Fox, he dodges. Spider-Bee swings back in and uses his web to pull the taxi down to Dwarf, almost crushing the accomplice of Thanos.

Meanwhile, Maw turns dozens of bricks into spires. He bullets them all at Strange and Antonie, they use the portals to revert the brick spires speeding back to Maw. He tries to shield himself with a vehicle, but then takes a spire to the left of his head, imprinting a bloody red wound. He gets aggravated.

Maw powers the water inside a hydrant near Antonie, he splashes it at him, sending him away by the strong splash of water. Then Strange forms a mystical bind, tieing a it on Maw. Pulling him, but then Ebony Maw dashes at the sorcerer supreme, throwing Strange stuck onto a building as they were upside-down.

Strange gets trapped in a collection of bricks burying his body except for the Eye Of Agamotto by Maw.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." Maw reaches for the necklace, but then he suddenly feels its metal burning his skin, letting out a grunt of pain, he quickly pulls his hand away.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." Strange boasted.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Maw insisted.

He pulls Strange off the wall forcefully, throwing him down to the street. Strange tries to use the time emerald, but then Maw wraps water hoses around him like a snake trapping its predator.

"You wouldn't. Removing a dead man's spell... Troublesome." Strange weakly spouted, while his neck was being tightened by the hose.

"You'll only wish you were dead." Ebony said, then tightened the hose more, shutting down Strange's consciousness. The sorcerer falls down against a car then to the ground, Maw lifts him up on a plate of asphalt, now floating away with the unconscious sorcerer.

Luckily, Strange's levitation cloak breaks free from the grip of the hose, and flies away out of the hose which tied him, with an unconscious Strange.

"No!" Maw went to chase the cloak with an unconscious sorcerer on the run from him, floating under a bliss of rocks.

It speeds past Iron Fox, Black Dwarf and Spider-Bee, while they were battling it out in the park.

"Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it." Iron Fox commanded Spider-Bee.

"On it!" Spider-Bee swings away to follow Maw chasing the speeding cloak.

Maw tries to slam him away with a billboard when he noticed he was behind him, Spidey was hit by the billboard down to the road, but he doesn't give up. He swings back to chase. "Not cool." He said after what Ebony Maw did.

Maw twists a variety of light poles trying to trap the cloak, but keeps missing due to its remarkable speed. Later it gets stuck on a pole, Spidey shoots his web to catch the sorcerer.

The blue ray of light comes down and sucks Strange up to the ship, Spidey still had his web stuck onto Strange. Spidey tries to hold on to a light pole, but then it gets pulled off the ground instead.

Spider-Bee is brought along with Strange, as they both get abducted being pulled up by the force of the blue ray.

"Mr. Prower? I'm being beamed up." He informed.

"Hang on, kid." Iron Fox was still battling Black Dwarf at Central Park. He shoots lasers at him, Dwarf knocks down a statue. Then fistgrabs Tails with his weapon, he throws him to the ground.

Black Dwarf jumps at him, about to impale him with his sword device. But then a fiery portal opens above Tails, Dwarf falls into it, arriving and finding himself in the arctic.

He looks up seeing Sonic and Antonie watching from above in the portal, he jumps high attempting to get them. Antonie closes the portal immediately, chopping off Dwarf's right hand which startles Sonic, as it wiggles falling dead on the ground, he kicks it away like a disgusting dead frog.

Iron Fox breaks free from the weapon which was trapping him.

"Antonie, you're invited to my wedding."

He informed, then flies up to the sky. Heading to the O-shaped ship, to go fetch the Spider and the Doctor. "Give me a little juice, Friday." He boosted up towards the ship.

Maw walked into the piloting section of the ship, he takes control of the ship by slipping his arms into devices which can control the ship.

"Unlock 17-A." Tails commanded. As a flying package shot itself out from Avengers headquarters, heading for Spidey.

Spider-Bee is currently crawling on the inner side of the O-shaped ship, trying to climb up as the ship floated above the earth exiting the atmosphere and into space, almost.

"Kid, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Tails told Charmy.

"But you said save the wizard!"

Spidey took hold of his mask,

"I can't breathe.." he mumbled, taking it off.

"You're too high up. You're running out of air." Iron Fox said.

"That makes sense.." Charmy agreed.

Then he had very little air, letting go of the ship. Charmy fell. Luckily, the flying package latched onto him, a new, and shinier Spider-Bee suit nano-formed around Charmy. He grabbed hold of the ship again, after receiving more air.

He stood up, standing on the inner side of the ship.

"Mr. Prower, it smells like a new car in here." He commented.

"Happy trails, kid. Friday, send him home." Iron Fox commanded, "Yup." Friday responded.

A parachute out of nowhere springs out from Spider-Bee's back, he is sent away from the ship and supposedly sent down to the ground. "Oh, come on!" He yelled.

Iron Fox lasers a hole on the ship and barges in, finding himself in dark-looking interior.

"Boss, incoming call from Miss Cream."

Friday let Cream sink into a conversation with Tails

"Tails? Oh, my God. Are you alright? What's going on?" Cream asked worringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to cancel our 8:30 res." Tails informed.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for awhile." Tails took down his helmet.

"Tell me you're not on that ship." Cream had her hopes up Tails is damn not.

"Yeah." He said.

"God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this." Tails apologized.

"Come back here, Tails. I swear to God..."

"Cream..." He mumbled.

"Come back here right now! Come back!" Cream demanded

"Boss, we're losing her.." Friday informed. "..I'm going, too."

Spider-Bee was still on the edges of the ship, he crawled into an open hatch entering the spacecraft. "I should have stayed on the bus." He regretted his decision, as the hatch closed.

Ebony Maw powered up the ship, it sped away soaring through the cosmos as far as it can from Mobius

Back on Mobius, Sonic walked all the way back to the street where they confronted the two assistants of Thanos. Finding the cellular phone Tails was gonna use to call the Cap, as it layed on the ground with tiny asphalt dust sprinkled on it.

Sonic grabbed the phone, blowing away the dust from the wreckage. He turns his head to see Antonie entering a portal back into the sanctum.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Time Emerald's been taken." Antonie answered. "Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?" Antonie asked Sonic.

Sonic glances at the phone and back to Antonie. "I'm gonna make a call." He replied. Antonie went and closed the portal, leaving Sonic alone in the wrecked street.

He flipped open the phone and blew more of the dust off, clicking for Knuckles Roger's contact number. He clicks the call button, and sticks the phone to his ear. Now making a call to Knuckles Rogers, informing him about Thanos, and that they need to go find Jet to prevent Thanos from getting the mind emerald on Jet into his menacing grasps.


	3. The Guardians

Meanwhile, in the less quivering zones of the remarkable galaxy. Stars and sparks are immobile, the black nothingness of space is permanent. Earlier, a spacecraft filled with half of the population of Asgardians was destroyed. Leaving only Silver, and some others like Gold have escaped in the Sakaarian party ship which used to be owned by the Grandmaster. The other half are on the move with Gold.

A particular spacemobile is on the move dashing and soaring through space in unbelievable light speed almost as fast as the millennium falcon when it goes hyperspace.

A green hedgehog, Pilot Manic Quill is dancing to the beat and rhythm provided by the song playing inside their ship. Singing along with the voice of the singer vocalizing in the song.

"Hey y'all prepare yourselves, for the Rubberband! Man!" He sang along.

"Sing it, Big!" Manic says to the sleeping muscle purple cat slouched on another pilot chair below Manic. While the majestic yellow-skinned, purple haired lady Mina mouths the lyrics of the song. Looking like a beauty just casually lip-syncing on her pilot chair to the left beside Big's seat.

The Rocket Raccoon, Marine yawns, "Why are we doin' this again?" The anthromorphic raccoon asked.

"It's a distress signal, Marine. Someone could be dying." Mina replied.

"I get that. But, why are we doing it?" He asked again.

"Because we're nice." Manic said. "Maybe whoever it is, will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort."

"Which isn't the point." Mina pointed out. "Which isn't the point.. I mean.." Manic repeated. "If he doesn't pony up..."

"We'll take his ship." Big finished.

"Exactly!" Marine approved of the idea.

"B-b-b-bingo!" Manic cheered. "Alright!"

Mina doesn't approve the idea, she shoots a look at Manic of disapproval. He notices, and shakes his head to confirm they're not really doing that.

"We are arriving." The calm Froggy informed, as they were getting close to the destination which sounds like mysterious death.

"Alright, Guardians. This might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." Manic Quill warned and prepped everyone up for the big moment.

While a number of beep boop sounds is heard by Manic from behind Marine's seat. The teenage-attituded Cosmo is lazily sat on her seat improperly, like what an angsty teenager would do. Making beeping noises with her Galiga gaming device, which is an old gaming device from Mobius. She spends her days mostly playing this game.

"Cosmo, put that thing away now. I don't wanna tell you again." Marine ordered his girl.

Cosmo just smirked and continued her play.

"Cosmo.." He tries to grab her attention.

Cosmo moves the device down.

"_I am Cosmo!_" She cursed at her step-space-dad.

"_Whoa!" _Marine was surprised and reacted like a dad would if their daughter swore at them disrespectfully. _"Language!"_

"Hey!" Mina tried to stop her angtsyness.

"You got some A-corns on you, kid." Manic commented.

"Ever since you got a little sap. You've been a total dickhole! Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Marine yelled at the teenage Cosmo.

The ship slows down, cancels from hyperspace state. Now, all around this spacejet were many floating debris from a ship, floating dead bodies of Asguardians. This part of the galaxy had been infestedly decorated of dead Asguardians and spacecraft debris.

"What happened?" asked a worried Froggy.

"Oh, my God." Manic said in unsatisfaction.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Marine guessed, knowing they must have been too late.

Without a sign or expectation, one body of a muscled silver Asguardian bugs the windshield of their spacejet. The group is shocked.

"Wipers, wipers! Get it off!" Marine yelled, disgusted by the asgardian 'bug' on their shield. Then the body opened his one eye suddenly, the group is shocked for a second time.

Later, they went and brought the body inside. Since it opened an eye, it means the Asguardian is still alive. There is no dead body that can open its eyes, is there?

They layed him on the steel table.

"How is this dude still alive?" Manic asked, looking at the unconscious Asguardian warrior who bared a silver buzzcut, and a manly beard. He wore sleeveless Asguardian armor, and lastly, he had a steel eyepatch plastered on his left eye..

"He is not a dude. You're a dude.." Big pointed down at the sleeping warrior. "This, this is a man.. A handsome.. muscular man." Manic shaped a face of unsatisfaction. "I'm muscular." Manic said.

"Who ya kidding, Quill. You're one sandwich away from fat." Marine said. "Yeah, right. What?" Manic said.

"It's true. You have a little weight." Big pointed at his chin and stomach, pointing out that Quill may have gained a little weight. Quill turns to Mina. "Mina, do you think I'm..?" He didn't continue and just straight up expressed a confused face.

"He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Froggy used her ability to feel the warrior's current emotions.

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." said an impressed Big.

"Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells." Quill said.

"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Big affronted.

Mina walked over to touch and feel the warrior's muscle packed arm, feeling the touch of the mighty hardness of his muscles. "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fiber." She ran her hand down the muscled arms.

"Stop massaging his muscles." Quill felt unpleasant, so Mina dropped the arm.

"Wake him up." Quill ordered, Froggy put her hand on the warrior's forehead. Then the tip of her mantis antlers glowed white, she used her power to wake him up. "Wake.."

The warrior yells and quickly stood up from the table moving inches away from the table, shocked the guardians again. He had his back on them until he turned around, seeing them holding their gunpoint at him. "Who the hell are you guys?"

….

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre. Including my own."

Mina leaned on a wall, with Silver spoon-drinking a soup with a blanket wrapped over him, seated in the spacejet, listening to Mina.

"If he gets six of the chaos emeralds, he could do it with the snap of his fingers like this." Mina snapped her fingers.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos, or Black Doom, whatever he calls himself." Silver commented.

"Mina. Is the daughter of Thanos." Big revealed.

Silver glared at Mina, "Your father killed my brother." He intimidatingly said, walking towards Mina.

"Oh, boy." Manic said under his breath

"Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do. Apparently he killed her real mother and father" Quill defended Mina, as he and Big stood close to her like bodyguards as Silver stood in front of the lady. Both individuals giving glares each other.

"Families can be tough." Silver placed his hand on Mina's shoulder, about to share his own problems. "Look. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hell. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her." Silver explained, as Quill felt unamused seeing Silver put her hand on Mina. "It's life, there was nothing else."

"And I feel your pain." Silver said to Mina.

"I feel your pain, as well." Quill interrupted the conversation. It was his turn to share his story.

"I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through alot. My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister."

Silver stared at the spoon he was using and wondered how to even have a new Mjolnir.

"I need a hammer, not a spoon..."

"How do I open this thing?" Silver started to mash some buttons of a panel. "Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe... Maybe a birth date or something..."

"What are you doing?" Marine asked Silver

"Taking your pod." Silver answered.

Quill _ehem'd _his throat to start up this manly voice. "No, you're not! You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir." He said in a british-like accent and he made his voice a bit deeper.

"Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Marine asked, as he noticed what was up Quill's sleeve.

"No." Quill replied.

"You are." Big said. "You're imitating the god-man. It's weird."

"No, I'm not." Quill said in his regular voice.

Froggy gasped. "He just did it again!"

"This is my voice!" Quill said again in that god-man voice.

Silver felt insulted, he fronted Quill and gave him a death stare. "Are you mocking me?" He asked intimidatingly.

"Are you mocking me?" Quill repeated.

"Just stop, you just did it again." Silver said.

"He's trying to copy me." Quill stated.

"I mean just stop-"

"Enough! We need to stop Thanos!" Mina stopped them right there. "Which means we need to find out where he's going next."

Silver shot a death glance at Quill, then walked away. "Nowhere." he mentioned.

"He must be going somewhere." Froggy said.

"No, no. Nowhere? It's place. We've been there. It sucks." Quill told Froggy.

Silver opened a small containment fridge and grabbed one of the food contained in sachés.

"Excuse me, that's our food." Quill informed him.

"Not anymore." Silver stated.

"Silver.. Why would he go to Nowhere?" Mina asked the thunder god.

"Because for years, reality emerald has been safely stored there with a man we call the Collector!" Silver replied in a cheerful manner.

"If it's with the collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a emerald." Quill informed. "We tried to give him the power emerald and it did not end well."

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other emeralds?" Mina asked.

"Thanos already has the Power Emerald because he stole it yesterday, when he decimated Xandar." Silver said, as the Guardians looked distraught hearing about Xandar.

"He stole the Space Emerald from me. When he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Emeralds are safe on Mobius. They're with the Avengers.." continued Silver

"The Avengers?" said Quill

"Mobius' Mightiest Heroes." said Silver "and I think one of whom might be your cousin Sonic, but he's on Mobius now, but I digress... As for the Soul Emerald, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Nowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Emerald. You're welcome." Silver smiled in glee of explaining it all.

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now." Mina said.

"Wrong." Silver said. "Where we have to go, is Nidavellir."

"That's a made-up word." Big stated.

"Oh what's made-up?" asked Silver.

"Nidavellir is real? Seriously?" Marine crawled up the table. "I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe." Silver smiled as Marine spoke of this. "I would very much like to go there, please."

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest one." Silver commented.

"Rabbit?" Marine wondered why he called him that.

"Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need. I assume you're the captain, sir?" Silver asked Marine.

"You're very perceptive." Marine sidecommented.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nivadellir?"

"Lemme just ask the captain. Wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go." Marine accepted The god's offer.

"Wonderful." Silver said

"Except that I'm the captain." Quill informed, which Silver didn't acknowledge.

"Quiet!" Marine hissed.

"And that's my backpack." Quill stated.

"Quill, sit down." Marine blunted.

"Look, this is my ship." said Quill.

"And I'm not going to... Wait, what kind of weapon-what kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Quill asked

"The Thanos killing kind."

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" Quill pointed out.

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse to the madness." Silver informed.

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" said Marine.

"A little bit. Yeah." Silver replied.

"If we don't go to Nowhere and Thanos retrieves another emerald. He'll be too powerful to stop." Mina warned.

"He already is." said Silver

"I got it figured out. We got two ships, and the largest go with the morons. So me and Cosmo will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Nowhere to try and stop Thanos." Marine sorted everything out. "Cool?"

"So cool." Silver accepted the plan, smiling. Then he hopped into the pod.

"I'm coming to. I want to make sure that this weapon is made correctly" Big said, almost charging into the pod.

"For the record.. I know you're only going with him because that's where Thanos isn't." Quill affronted to Marine. "And yes, I think maybe you should go Big."

"You know, you shouldn't talk to your captain that way, Quill." said Marine, showcasing himself.

"Come on, Cosmo." Marine called over Cosmo, who was walking towards where the pod is with her eyes directed on the device. "Put that game down. You'll rot your brain."

Silver, Marine, Big and Cosmo then settled themselves into the seats of the pod, about to leave. Switching on the panels and buttons for the pilot, and sitting on the chairs relaxed.

"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye." Silver bid them farewell.

Froggy waved at them as they left. Taking off from the Milano 2.0 and speeding away on their way to Nidavellir


	4. Jet's Location

The night is cold and peaceful. Years after that fiasco that happened at JFK International Airport and the one that happened in a secret hydra hideout hidden in a snow mountain. Tails' second superbot, well more like Metal Sonic's final body, turned off his transponder and ran away with the purple swallow, Wave Maximoff to Scotland ever since Knuckles Rogers came breaking her out of the raft jail unarmed. He left the Avengers headquarters unsecured, all he cared about then was Wave. Jet was lonely without speaking with an elegant female at the place. At least now he's alone with Wave. Finally.

"Jet?" Wave sees Jet in his hawk cover standing by the window, as she hears him groan of pain. She steps away from the bed and walks toward Jet. "Is it the emerald again?"

Jet stops groaning to take a look at the beauty beside him. He is in comfort and in place, seeing Wave being concerned about him. "The emerald.. It is as if it's speaking to me.." He explained.

The mind emerald entrapped into his forehead gave him the ability and life to be able to phase through objects, have super strength, shoot out a yellow laser beam, and being able to hold Mjølnir, the mighty hammer that Silver found when he was young, but has been destroyed by his half sister Zeena.

But this night showcased him the disadvantages of living with an chaos emeralds as an organ. Today it gave him pain like it was trying to converse with his conscious. Most probably because something is coming.

Jet thought it would be good if Wave used her powers to try and see what may be going on beyond the emerald.  
"What do you see?" Jet asked. As Wave used her power to keep trying to see beyond, all she saw was an empty space glowing all around yellow. And only Jet was there.

"I only see you, Jet." Wave replied.

Later, the couple slipped into their sweat clothes to withstand the cold of the night in Scotland and took a stroll to the train station nearby.

"So there's a 10:00 a.m. to Glasgow..." Jet said.  
"Which would give us more time together before you went back." Wave finished.

"What if I miss that train?" Jet asked.  
"There's an 11:00." Wave resolutioned.

The couple stopped their stroll and exchanged looks to settle an important conversation. Jet's still-fresh eyes locked onto Wave's still-sokovian eyes.

"What if I miss all the trains? What if this time I didn't go back? Jet said.  
"You gave Prower your word." said Wave.  
"I'd rather give it to you." said Jet

"Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises." said Wave.

"Not to each other. Wave. For two years, we've stolen these moments.. trying to see if this could work and.. I don't know." Jet held Wave's head close to his own, their love was just irresistable, and unescapable to each other. "You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. I think..."

"It works." said Wave.

"It works." Jet repeated.  
"Stay." Jet accepted.  
"Stay with me." said Wave.

"Or not. If I'm overstepping..." They both noticed the television inside the pub broadcasting the recent news footage of Iron Fox and Spider-Bee battling the notorious Black Dwarf associate of Thanos. And showing more footage of Ebony swirling above his cloud of emerald s chasing for an unconscious sorcerer around the streets while Spider-Bee is also onto Ebony's tail. A picture of Tails Prower and Charmy Parker is flashed and it is said he is currently missing.

"What are they?" Wave asked about the enemies they fought, with fear in their eyes.

"What the emerald has been warning me about.." Jet replied. "I have to go." He took steps away.

"No, Jet." Wave protested. "Jet, if that's true, then maybe leaving isn't the best idea."

"Wave, I..." Jet felt a sudden painful stab through his chest. A spear impaled him from behind, wielded by Corvus Glaive. His hawk state and form disintegrated, exposing his android appearance once again.

"Jet!" Wave screamed at the top of her lungs. As Jet screamed in pain, he is thrown to the side free from the tip of the spear but rolls on the ground weakly. Wave quickly fires up her  
powers prepping for battle, but gets blasted away into a store by Proxima Midnight who used her formidable weapon.

Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, dark-looking aliens with human body structure. Their faces and lives were decorated with the darkness that lurks within Thanos' universe-balancing  
organization.

Corvus thrusted the tip of his spear into a side of the mind emerald on Jet's head, which made him yell in pain really hard. It is able to do this because it can cut through molecules, which was how and why it was able to cut through Jet's body, which was made of Vibranium. It also weakened Jet's strength, speed, and most of his skills that he is not able to fight back today like he did in his first battles.

The sound of the sharp tip grinding through Jet made it even easier for him to have a reason to yell in pain. Right in the middle of a quiet and isolated street in a town in Scotland.

Wave used her perks to blast the two hostile enemies feet away from Jet. She then carried him using her power then she floated with the android over to the other side of a building quickly to a  
spot where they can hide briefly, not minding Jet unintentionally breaking  
through a pillar. They land behind a monument which is near a gate, Jet drops,  
then Wave quickly settles herself and him into the hiding spot.

"The blade, it stopped me from phasing." Jet said.

"Is that even possible?" Wave bluntly asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be.." replied Jet, while Wave tries healing the big wound in Jet's chest  
close.

"My systems are failing. I'm beginning to think.. we should have  
stayed in bed.."

He turns to his right and notices Corvus coming close, Jet pushes away Wave to protect her. He takes the hit from Corvus, grabbing hold of middle of the enemy's spear. The two men tangle, dashing away breaking through buildings as Jet tries to take the spear by force. But Corvus had a firm grip, but so did Jet.

"Jet!" Wave got worried.  
She hears a loud drop from behind the pillar she is leaning against, she  
quickly dodges Proxima's attack with her spear as it broke through the pillar.  
She swings her weapon at the magical Wave, she dodges twice. The two women  
begin to battle it out, in a short-ranged fight.

Corvus Glaive has Jet pinned against a building, and intimidates the red android with the murkiness of his voice and appearance. "Give up the emerald, and she lives!" Corvus threatened Jet.  
Jet, using his worthly flight skills, throws himself and Corvus away, roughly  
landing on a roof of a structure. While the women continue to battle it out on  
the second floor of what looks to be an abandoned building, multiple swings and  
multiple dodges, they keep on coming.

Until finally Proxima managed to blast away Wave again onto a further distance in a street, she leaps towards and tries to kill her only for her weapon to be held back by Wave's power.

Jet pins Corvus this time against a wall with the spear, thanks to its length, gives him a hard punch to the stomach and to the left side of his ugly face. Fighting above a structure, Jet  
throws Corvus away to a direction behind them. Corvus nearly falls off the  
building, but then keeps his guard up. The troubled Jet shoots out his yellow  
laser beam emitting from his mind emerald at Corvus. Corvus uses his mighty weapon to  
shield himself from the lethal laser beam, which is then deflected, divided  
into 4 beams shooting at four different angles. One of the said rays hits a  
pick-up truck near Wave and Proxima, having it explode, both who are still  
currently in battle.

Corvus' weapon combines the four rays into one, and he fires it against Jet, who is then knocked against the feet of the bell tower. Below them, Wave is startled to hear Jet's distressed yells in pain. While she is fighting an even bigger problem.

Wave gets angrier enough, using her powers to throw Proxima directly at the burning pickup truck behind her. Causing an extra explosion pouring up into the air as Proxima crashed through  
it, her dull body sent to the opposite side of the street.

Wave quickly propelled herself up into the air towards the roof of the church. She finds Corvus grating his blade into Jet's mind emerald , Corvus looks behind him and sees her. "Hands  
off!" She used enough energy to send Corvus crashing through the window  
infront of them, he fell into the interior of the church.

The couple tries to float away again, Proxima fired a blast with her spear at them. Which suddenly deactivated their time to float, they started falling, Jet hugged Wave tightly deep under his chest. As they crashed through the glass roofs of the local train station  
nearby, Jet slipped and hit a hard metal fence, he still grunts in pain not  
because of the fence he hit but because of all the negative energy the mind emerald  
is pressuring into his body.

"Come on. Come on.." Wave grunted, crawling over to Jet. "Come on, you gotta get up! You gotta get up. Come on! Hey. Hey. We have to go!" She let all these words out fast  
and worryingly like there's no tomorrow left for them. As Jet leaned on the  
fence, he put a hand on Wave's cheek.

"Please. Please leave." Jet suggested for her to do.

"You asked me to stay. I'm staying." Wave insisted.

"Please." Jet begged.

Then both Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, two accomplices of Thanos, came crashing down the glass roofs. Landing perfectly on their feet, with no signs of injury or bruise. Proxima  
locked her devilish eyes at the target couple, Corvus prepared to swing his  
spear again.

Wave fired up her powers, prepping up to continue fighting these two Black Order members. Then a train sped by on the Train tracks behind her and Jet. Midnight looked over the train and somehow sensed the presence of something hostile opposing them. Waiting for the train  
to be completely gone, and when it was, she saw a dark figure standing behind  
the huge glass pane windows of the end of the other side of the tracks.

Proxima quickly threw her spear directly at the figure, the figure swiftly dodged and grabbed the middle of the spear from blading his head. He stepped forward into the light, out of the  
shadows.

He revealed himself to be Knuckles Rogers. Once known as Captain Echidna.

But this time he looked very different from the last time Wave and Jet saw him, and that was years ago. Now, Knuckles Rogers rocked a manly mustache with an exclusive beard. Not too shabby-looking, and his red quills were all over the place.  
Wearing the same uniform he wore during the battles with Metal Sonic, but now it has been ruined by shades of dark black, the red and white have now been poorly shaded to be  
darker-looking.

Seeing Knuckles Rogers at a time like this. Wave and Jet sent the man wonderful glares of glee. The feeling of hope and rescue, that the man who used to be the one and only Captain Echidna has come for their rescue like he used to do for others.

Proxima is dumbfounded of the unusual strength of this Mobian, who has no powers. She and her partner Corvus suddenly sense vast movement from their left direction.

Falcon, Mighty Wilson, glides and approaches like a fast bird from their left, Corvus dodges Falcon's kick, but the kick sends Proxima crashing through a cafe stumbling over and littering all  
the arranged plastic tables and chairs.

Next, Falcon pressed some buttons a panel on his left arm, firing multiple rockets at Corvus. He blocks the rockets with his blade, this is a distraction. Knuckles quickly threw the spear  
indirectly at him so the now-blonde Rouge Romanoff showed up from out of  
nowhere and got the chance to send Corvus some swings, she dodges, then shoves  
Proxima's blade deep into Corvus' stomach. He yells in pain, not glad to be  
facing his enemy like this.

Rouge swiftly kicks away Corvus as he dropped his blade, he dropped weak on the ground, then Proxima takes back her spear by force, it flies back to her. She makes an attempt to stab Rouge, but then Knuckles quickly grabs Corvus' spear and uses it to block theirselves from  
Proxima's blades.

Knuckles and Rouge cooperatively kept fighting Proxima, swing-by-swing, and attempted kick-by-kick. Their movements are too swift, and it was perhaps a swift and acrobatic fight. Until finally Falcon interrupted by flying in and kicking away Proxima, she is sent rolling  
over to Corvus' weak on the ground. Falcon quickly aims his submachine guns at  
them. While Proxima was crouched, she carefully checked her partner's wound he  
effortly took to his stomach.

"Get up." Proxima commanded him.

"I can't." Corvus could not.

"We don't wanna kill you. But we will." Rouge stated.

"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima intimidatingly told our heroes. As she and Corvus were  
lifted up by a beam of their ship. Proxima's spear, which was still held by Knuckles,  
was late but went up the beam also.

Then their huge O-shaped ship hovered away from Scotland, going up towards space really fast.

"Can you stand?" Knuckles approached Jet, as he is helped by Mighty and Wave to get up, his arms wrapped behind their necks and that's enough to support his body.

"Thank you, Captain." Jet deeply thanked Knuckles, they stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Let's get you on the jet." said Knuckles,  
as they all walked towards the same quinjet they had been using for some years.

"Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances." Rouge scolded Wave, as she watched the jet hangar close, and walked to her passenger seat then sat.

"I'm sorry. We just wanted time." Wave sincerely apologized.

"Where to, Cap?" As the  
pilot, Mighty asked Knuckles their next destination to go. He and Rouge stared at Knuckles,  
who froze for a few seconds thinking where to go.

"Home"


	5. Mina

Deep under the darkness of a wooden cabin somewhere far away. Somewhere away from Mobius and past the solar system. On what was once a peaceful and harmonous planet, now it looks like one on the brink of collapse. Planet _Zen-Whoberi._

"We'll be safe, we'll be safe.." A woman quickly whispered for the little child she is hiding under her chest to hear. As they keep on hearing collective sounds of battle cries, laser blasts, death screams of people, menacing roars of very exotic creatures crafted in hell.

It sounded like a _kill-or-be-killed _war outside this cabin. And the mother couldn't help but also get overwhelmed by the great fear. While trying protect her daughter from the flames of death.

Unexpectedly, a huge explosion occured outside and heard on the inside of the cabin. The impact of the sound caused the child to lose control and scream for little time, but luckily the mother quickly covered her child's mouth before she could scream more.

A bunch of chatters were heard from outside, the fear growing even larger in the heart of hidden people.

The chitaurian soldier kicked the door of the cabin open, scaring and shocking the mother and the child. With the scream of the child becoming more high-pitched and louder. He forcefully pulled them out from the cabin and exposed them to the other soldiers, their hearts beat fast as this escalates.

The mother is separated apart from the child, her eyes started emitting tears streaming down her cheeks. And as for the child, she did not seem to cry or give in to the strength of the soldiers. Instead, she tried to fight her way through them to get back to her mother. _"Mother!"_

Not noticing the chaotic and traumatic events occuring around her. A chitaurian leviathan blasted lasers down into people of this planet like a rain dropping down onto street rats. Not only that, but many varieties of weapons, ships, creatures, vehicles, and soldiers that were affiliated with the Chitauri and Thanos' organization rampaged around as if they had an intention to simply destroy the planet.

Black and grey smoke clouded around anywhere, as a random woman ran her way through it. But then was unluckily shot down by the laser blasts, this also happened to many of the other people of this race. A chitaurian soldier used its powered axe to cleave the head of one zehobeirian off, ignoring the spill of gross blood on the ground.

A large number of the people of Zen-Whoberi panicked, ran, then either got their heads chopped off gruesomely, or were blasted down by the laser guns.

_"Zehobereians." _Ebony Maw could be heard monologuing from a distance, trying to warp open a discussion with the people of Zen-Whoberi.  
_"_Mother! Where's my mother_?!" _The child kept calling for her mother while still trying to break free from the grip of the chitaurian soldier. "Mother_!"_  
"_Choose a side or die_."  
The child continuously punches the soldier's arm, he lets go of her intentionally, then quickly steps away towards another hostage for dead.

_"One side is a revelation, the other an honor known only to a few."_  
The child is left alone free from the grip of the soldier, finally. But still could not find her mother, for they have seemed to be permanently separated. Separated like when a branch breaks down apart from its tree. She wanders around and beg-  
"What's wrong, little one?" A figure asked, she looks above the tall figure who looks to be one of these soldiers. Equipped with the golden armor, helmet and all. _Thanos. _

"My mother. Where is my mother?" The yellow-skinned, purple haired child asked, looking up at the Black Doom.  
"What's your name?" He asked, kindly. As he knelt down to converse properly with the small child.

_"Mina." _The child calmly answered the huge stranger's question. Her young eyes gazing upon the stranger's sacred face.  
"You're quite the fighter, Mina." Thanos commented. "Come." He offered a free hand to her. "Let me help you."  
Mina held his pointer finger, which was very large compared to her hand. She calmly accepted, and walked formally into a gazebo-like structure with him. As all of the chitaurian soldiers were lined up sorrounding both halves of the population of the Zehobereians.  
"Look." Thanos knelt down to show something remarkable for Mina. A large handle with a shiny red gem embedded into its middle. He presses the gem, and two blades clink out of both of its ends. It reveals to be a double-bladed knife. The kind that looks impressively beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Thanos showed it to the youngling. "Perfectly balanced. As all things should be. To much to one side, or the other, and.." He tries to balance the knife on the middle of its handle with his finger, and lets weight take in on the other side for it to fall. He catches it carefully and swiftly with his hand. It is a subtle way of saying: "Too much to one side and it is out of balance."

"Here. You try." He hands the knife to the child, she calmly accepts and takes hold of the knife._"Now, go in peace to meet your maker." _Ebony said, then the second set of chitaurian soldiers shot and blasted down all people of the second half of the population. With the sting of the lasers piercing their flesh, their scream of pain were iressistable to not let out.

Mina heard the screams of the murdered people and tries to take a peak behind the view Thanos is covering. "Uh-uh." Thanos kept her focus on the knife, and out of the exotic massacre happening behind him. "Concentrate." He said.

Young Mina was successful in balancing the double-bladed knife on the end of her pointer finger. Not letting weight take in on both sides.

_Perfectly balanced._

"There. You've got it." Said a glad Thanos


	6. Knowhere and the Reality Emerald

Mina sits in the ship with a cloud of stress hurdling inside her feelings. She knew what she was going to do was the very definition of stupid and suicide. But she hated her backup plan for the inevitable. She knew she should have gone with Marine.

She plays with the same knife Thanos gave to her many years since her childhood. When he slaughtered half of her planet's population. She clicks the gem in the middle of the handle, the sound of the blades clinking out of the ends of the handle welcomed her to its presence.

"Mina. Do you know if these grenades are the blow-off-your-junk kind or the gas kind?" Quill asks Mina about these new combat grenades crafted perfectly in space and nears her as she still sits on the comfort of the mounted seat. "Because I was thinking about hanging a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to if they're the-"

"I need to ask a favor." Mina told Quill. "Yeah, sure." Quill politely accepted. "One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos." Mina said, then stood up from her chair to deliberately lean her arm against a wall of the ship.  
"Which is what the grenades are for." Quill interrupted her, tossing up a grenade then catching it in his hand, then regretting it fully. "Uh, I'm sorry. What's the favor?"

"If things go wrong. If Thanos gets me. I want you to promise me.. you'll kill me." Mina sincerely and coldly planted a promise to Quill. "What?" Quill snapped in shock and repulsion.

"I know something he doesn't. And if he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk." Mina explained, as she walked over to the left doorway to the piloting hangar. "What do you know?" Quill asked, at the other doorway.

"If I tell you, you'd know too." Mina told him. "If it's so important.. Shouldn't I?" Quill followed her to the left doorway. "Only if you wanna die." Mina said.

"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?" Quill asked in discontentment, with his eyes locking onto Mina's.  
"Just.. Trust me. And possibly kill me." Mina told him.

Quill was filled with a bliss of anxiety deep inside his heart.

"I mean, I'd like to. I really would. But you-" Quill blurted out words but then Mina covered his mouth initiatively, as she sighed deeply.

"Swear to me." Mina shuddered before her sincere and depressing-looking eyes reached and locked onto Quill's. Swelling up in tears, about to stream down lonesome tears of anxiety. "Swear to me on your mother."

She slowly put her hand away from Quill's mouth. Then tears finally streamed down her cheeks like light waterfalls.

"Okay." Quill promised, before wiping her tears of anxiety and depression away. "Okay." he repeated.

The two of them leaned over for a kiss. Their lips collided, exchanging salivas. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, until it was then interrupted by the sudden and unexpected sound of what seemed to be la gasp.  
The couple canceled the kiss, and noticed the embarrassed Froggy standing right at the corner. "Oh." Mina muttered "Hey." Quill said in discontentment.

"Errr…" said a confused Froggy

Later on, the Guardians rode the Milano ship into the Knowhere. It did not look like what they remembered. Last time, it was timely populated and habitated by many varieties of peoples across the galaxy. The place is a very gigantic head of a celestial. And the passageway into the said city is into the head's eye.  
The Guardians took a dash through the abandoned-looking city. "This place looks deserted." Quill commented.

"I'm reading movement in the third quadrant." Froggy said.

"Yep, I'm picking that up too." Quill replied, while Mina felt more anxious and stress. The stress cloud hurddling inside her grew larger as they got closer to their destination. "Let's put down right here." The Guardians landed their ship onto a certain part of the internal city which is near Taneleer Tivan's collection land.

The hatch of the ship opened, they walked out with determination filling their souls and eyes. Taking sight of the deserted place, where exactly no one is around. Now at the land of the collector, they see the big one. Thanos can be seen from a distance, in the place. Quill and the others hid behind stacked objects as they sneaked closer to Thanos' intimidation space.

"I don't have it.." The magpie, Taneleer Tivan lays on the floor helplessly, scars embedded on his face like sprinkles.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add even the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection." Thanos intimidatingly told the man. His deep, and menacing voice echoed around the eerie place.

Quill held his fist up trying to signal the others to stop from striding, but they continued taking quiet steps drawing closer.  
"I know you have the Reality Emerald, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering." Thanos pulsed his titan foot onto the collector's chest. He groans in pain as it pushes bits of his bones down.

"_I told you.. I sold it.. Why would I lie?" _Tivan said to Thanos, with his voice weakened and strained.

"I imagine it's like breathing for you." Thanos said.

"Like suicide." Tivan said, his face forming an eerie smile of death.

"You do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious." Thanos acknowledged.

"I didn't know what it was.." Tivan interrupted, still with a strained voice. "Then you're more of a fool than I took you for." Thanos absurdly said, looking away from Tivan in unsatisfaction.

"Last chance, charlatan." Thanos dug his foot deeper down into Tivan's breaking chest. He wheezes in pain. "Where's the emerald?" He asked in a sincere melody.

Froggy leaning on a glass display case seemed to have made a large piece of scrap metal to fall on to the floor with a loud clang.

They quickly crouch down as the sound echoes around the domain. Thanos senses their illegal presence, he grabs Tivan up and throws him into a glass case which used to be one for his collections.

"Okay." Quill prepares a plan as they hide behind objects. Leaning his back on one, while Mina is crouched by his right, and Froggy by the other. "Mina, Froggy, you go right." He commanded. Mina impulsively sneaks away without telling them, running away through the way on Quill's right. "The other right!" Quill tried to correct her.

She runs above a slanted glass cage and lunges at Thanos. She swings at him two times, and he dodges the swings. By the third swing, Thanos blocks and takes hold of Mina's sword, he snaps it in half. She quickly moves it away then shoves the blade deep through Thanos' neck. Thanos groans in pain, his eerie blood begins to already spill and stream down from the cuts.  
Mina takes out the great knife he gave to her as a child, clicking the gem as the blades clink out. She thrusts the knife deep into a side of Thanos' chest. Then more red blood began to spill, as Thanos grunted and groaned in pain. He gurgles as the blood spreads all over his armor.

He takes a look at the great knife she shoved into him. He takes a harnessing hold of it with his gauntlet, and is disappointed that the one he gave it to had to be the same one to kill him with it. "Why?" He questioned, still suffering with wounds. He kneels down, then drops on the floor weakly, while still groaning in pain.  
Mina's expression begins to quickly change, from battle mode, to grieving mode. Her face shifts into a sad form of depression, and an element of proud-but-regret. She begins to grieve dying Thanos as he stumbles down about to die in a puddle of his own blood.

He coughs many times, then pukes out blood. Creating a blood puddle around the floor he will die on, as he still held onto the deep wound he took to the neck. The eerie blood spilled from his mouth and wounds like a small blood fountain. "Why you, daughter?" Thanos deeply questioned Mina, while drowning in a pool of his blood.

Mina begins to cry, she drops her sword as it clatters on the floor. She kneels down in sadness, infront of a dying Thanos. Dying like a peasant dying in hunger. He finally collapses dead on the ground, lifeless like a doll.  
"Well, that was quick." Quill was dumbfounded. Tivan embraces the moment of Thanos' murder. "Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!" He cheered in different tones.  
Mina had no response to their reactions and just full-on stared at the dead body with an anxious state of emotion.

"_Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?" _

Thanos' voice was heard echoing everywhere, inside their minds, like I said, anywhere. Mina goes into deep shock.  
_"In my heart, I knew you still cared."_

Thanos' supposed dead body disappears magically as a reddish aura consumed it into nonexistence.

Tivan's collection domain magically transforms itself into a land of fire. What once was dark is now burning in ashes, an inferno has carpeted rare spaces of the domain.

_"But one never knows for sure."_  
Broken glass cages and anything Tivan used to contain can be found broken around like fresh burning debris. Tivan himself also disappears into absence, waving foolishly at Mina. A sign that he was not present, and that was only an illusion.

_"Reality is often disappointing."_

Thanos reappears right infront of Mina. Revealing the reality of what he has done to Tivan's domain of collections.

_"That is, it was." _He said. "But now.." Thanos revealed the red glowing reality emerald embedded into a slot of his glove. "Reality can be whatever I want.." He finished, as he stared at and admired the gem.

"You knew I'd come." Mina told him, still teary-eyed.

"I counted on it." Thanos agreed. "There's something we need to discuss, little one."

Mina then grunts down to grab her half-torn blade, but then gets held up by the back by the purple titan which makes her scream briefly in shock.

Quill and Froggy froze in shock, and keep their distances. But then Thanos discovers Froggy, Mina shouts "_No!"_ before he quickly reduced Froggy into pieces like paper in the form of a helix.

"Let her go, Grimace!" Quill exposes himself, holding gunpoint at the menacing Thanos. "Manic." Mina said.

"I told you to go right." Quill told Mina.

"Now? Really?" Mina said.

"You let her go!" Quill threatens, as he aims with his blaster.

"Ah, the boyfriend." Thanos acknowledged, Mina squirms, trying to break free from Thanos' titan hands as she groans.

"No. I like to think of myself more as a titan-killing long-term booty call." Quill said menacingly. "Let her go."  
"Manic." Mina said. "I'm gonna blow that nutsack of a chin right off your face." Quill affronted. Thanos had no reaction to the words he blurted out at him.

"Not him." Mina reminded dear Manic Quill of something.

"What?" Quill mouthed, as he saw the sincerity in Mina's teary eyes as she continously panted. Quill did not react to this but froze for a few seconds like a statue who did not know what to do in such situation. He is currently in a deep feeling of hesitance. "You promised. You promised." Mina said to him. Quill finally aims his blaster at his woman instead of Thanos.

"Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him." Thanos told Mina, "She's asked, hasn't she?" He said, to Quill. "Do it."

Quill did not respond to his command and stayed in his frozen lizard state. He keeps thinking dark for second, will he last another eternity with Mina or not. Dark thoughts and depressing ones keep flooding rebellious Quill's mind.

"Mmm." Thanos groaned in disappointment, pushing Mina closer to Quill, ignoring her sudden yelps. "_Do it!" _He shouted at Quill.

For a man who has lost nearly everything and had to take emotional risks to the save the universe, Quill's eyes had also begun tearing up. As he stares at a teary-eyed Mina, who was face-to-face with his blaster. "I told you to go right." Quill said to Mina.

"I love you more than anything." Mina told him.

"I love you too." He replied deeply, his soul becoming darker and sadder because he knows what he is about to do, which he can't refuse to do for the sake of the damn universe.

He breathes very rapidly, Mina shuts down her eyes as she begins to know what will happen. Quill's breathing goes rapid and even more rapid every breath he takes, he shuts his eyes and pulls the triggers.

Bubbles emit from the blaster instead of the usual blasts, Quill opens his eyes to an unexpected surprise. His blaster also turns into bubbles, bubbling away.

"I like him." Thanos says before warping open a portal behind them, he goes into the portal along with Mina then it closes right infront of Quill's eyes.

Stress and sorrow has now also clouded Quill's mind. He kneels down to take a deep breath from the stress, shutting his eyes and tries to keep in the tears. He looks down and sees the great knife Mina used to stab Thanos. He kneels down to pick up the knife, and observes its beauty and importance as to why Mina used it. Its shiny candy red gem embedded into the middle reminded him of the reality emerald's appearance. While Froggy reformed back into her normal shape. The flames of the burning collection home still rose up into the air


	7. Home and Wakanda

Back on Mobius, the Quinjet landed in front of the large white New York Avengers HQ. Inside what seemed to be a living room crossed with a study, with one bizarre feature. A large hologram, projected several nameless people with nameless high ranking jobs. The one at the head of the table was Secretary of State, General Thunderbolt Zomom.

Zomom seemed to be talking to a large, black scaled crocodile, with a large leg brace, Vector Rhodes, the war machine.

"Still no word from Jet?" Zomom said

"Satellites had lost him somewhere over Edinburgh" Vector replied

"On a stolen quinjet with 4 of the world's most wanted criminals!" Zomom nearly shouted

"You know that you are the only ones that call them criminals. Tails himself kind of admits that." Vector snapped back

"My god Vector, your talent for horseshit rival my own"

"If it weren't for those accords, Jet would be here right now."

"I remember your signature on those papers, Rhodes"

"That's right! I'm pretty sure I've paid for that!" Vector said almost loosing it pointing out to his broken leg making sure that everyone saw it."

"You have any second thoughts?" Zomom said as if talking to a child he had just yelled at

"No. What do you want? These 'fugatives' to come here no...Speak of the devil"

Knuckles Rodgers, Rouge, Mighty (who was supporting Jet), and Wave came into the room.

"Mr. Secretary" Knuckles nodded to Zomom

"You got some nerve, I'll give you that." Zomom said rudely

"You could use some of that right now." Rouge said just as rudely.

"The whole universe is on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Zomom snapped back

"I'm not looking for forgiveness, I am past asking for permission. Mobius has lost it's best defender. We are here to fight." Knuckles said camly. He stepped towards to hologram of Zomom. "And if you want to stand in our way… we'll fight you too."

"Arrest them." Zomom said sourly. Then the hologram went out.

"That would be a court martial." Vector said holding the remote. "It's great to see you Cap."

Knuckles gave Vector a bone crushing hug "You too, Vec"

"Well you guys look like crap. Must have been a rough couple of years."

"Yeah…" Mighty said awkwardly, the last time they met, Mighty had nearly killed Vector. "The hotels were not exactly 5 star. But we had a hand from Infinite, the Black Jackal."

"Uh...I think you look great…" A voice said.

Cap and Rouge turned to see Sonic "Uh...yeah...I'm….uh….back."

"Uh...hi Sonic." Rouge said stunned, remembering their brief relationship when Sonic's ex, Amy had lost contact with him.

"This is awkward." Mighty said

Later…

"So they will be coming back, right?" Vector said

"And they can clearly find us" Rouge retorted

"And we need all hand on deck. Where's Shadow?" Sonic said

"After the whole accords situation, he and Geoffrey took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They are in house arrest." Rouge said

"Whos Geoffrey?" Said Sonic curiously

"Ant Skunk." Knuckles said calmly

"There's an Ant Skunk and a Spider Bee? Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. His army took on what is essentially the Space Police with no chaos emerald, and he is not gonna stop untill he...he gets...Jet's Emerald." Sonic said

"We have to protect it" Rouge said

"No, we have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail" Jet said calmly.

"And you, with it. We are not having this converstion." Wave said firmly.

"Eliminating the emerald is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Jet said camly

"That is too high a price." Wave said

Jet touches Wave's face gently "Only you have the power to do it." Wave looked horrified. "Thanos threatens ½ the universe. One life over so many lives is enough."

"No." Knuckles said firmly. "We don't trade lives."

"70 years ago, you laid down your life to save goodness knows how many millions. How is this any different?" Jet retorted "and when Tails nearly died saving New York directing the nuke through the portal? How is this any different?"

Knuckles seemed to say something, but Sonic beat him to it " Because _you_ might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Metal Sonic, Tails, me, the Emerald. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.

"Are you saying Jet isn't just the emerald?" Rouge asked

"I'm saying that if we take out the emerald, There is still a whole lot of Jet left. Perhaps the best part."

Sonic said

"Can we do that?" Rouge said

"No. Not here." Sonic said.

"You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Zomom isn't gonna let you have your rooms back. I bet that he will be sending people here, and I only hope that Eggman Fury will hold them back." Vector said

"I know just the place" Knuckles said.

In the rural isolated country of Wakanda, Infinite, the Black Jackal was walking down a hill with his general Sticks along with 2 kings guard.

He had only been king for almost 2 years, ever since Zazz had attempted to take over Wakanda, so that they can take over the rest of the world.

It had been a violent battle, with shadow magic EMP unleashed by Shuri made ½ a ton of vibranium in the battle useless (including the super suits), and after a desperate speech by Infinite, Zazz was killed, but Infinite had learnt a thing or two from his cousin, and now Wakanda was selling vibranium like a candy next door to a primary school .

"You'll have the kings guard and the Dora Milaje have been alerted." Sticks said.

"The border tribe?" Infinite asked.

"They will send their message in less than an hour."

"Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight" Infinite said with a smile

"And what of this one?" Sticks asked looking at the direction of their guest.

"This one may be tired of war. But the Purple Wolf had rested long enough."

Espio the chameleon saw them approach. Ever since Tails found out that he killed his parents and grandparents, and when Miles Zemo had successfully used him to tear the Avengers apart, Espio had been in hiding in Wakanda. But Tails had blasted his metal arm that HYDRA gave him when he became a brainwashed soldier. Now when Infinite was holding a large case with a new vibranium right arm, he knew what was happening.

"Where's the fight? And what are the stakes?" He sounded as if he had just got out of bed, surrounded by a large party.

"On it's way, and ½ the universe."


	8. He has been in my mind for six years

Deep in space, far from the milky way galaxy, the spaceship in the shape of a donut was heading full speed to Titan. If one were to be inside the cockpit, A strange sight would be seen. Dr. Ray Strange was hovering in mid air, and surrounding him at every angle was what seemed to be giant glass daggers.

Strange woke to see the ugly alien that remined him of a Harry Potter villain, standing in front of him.

"In all my time that I had served the Dark Doom, I had never failed him" Ebony Maw monologed. "If we were to arrive at our destination of Titan with the Time Emerald still attached to your irritating person, there will be judgment."

Slowly the glass daggers closed in around Ray, but insted of stabbing him, they pierced his skin like a needle.

"So...give...me...the emerald...it will spare you the pain. Please we don't have much time." Ebony said as if talking to a child, but his malicious grin gave away that he was enjoying himself, and that he had all the time in the world.

Tails stood looking down at this bizarre scene from what seemed to be a bridge. He had no idea what to do except that he had been waiting for this moment for 6 years.

Ever since Mephilius attacked New York, he wondered who had sent him, as all the chos that ensued, the Specter left led to the creation of Metal Sonic, the deadly simultaneous fight in South Korea and South Africa, and the fight on Sokovia was a trap so that Metal Sonic can kill the Avengers with Jet's new body. J.A.R.V.I.S did manage to take over. But after all of that the Sokovia Accords made the Civil War. Not to mention HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD, Silver's fight in London with the last dark elf, his own fight with Bella, the creator of the Extremis, Charmy's incident with that vulture who is a weapons dealer,and so on. All of this led to 2 people. Odin, who should have gave Mephilius more love, and Thanos, and it was the latter he personally blamed.

He felt a tap on his soldier, the Iron Fox whipped around in horror to see Ray's flying cloak.

"Well, you are one seriously loyal piece of outerwear are you?"

"Yeah, on the subject of Loyalty"

Tails turned around to see Charmy upside-down with his webbing.

"What the!?" Tails cried in disbelief.

"I know what you're gonna say" Charmy said defensively, knowing what was going to happen.

"You shouldn't be here!" Tails exclaimed, the cloak floated in the middle of them, as if they were in a fake wrestling match

"I was gonna go home…." Charmy said inventing an excuse that he recited when exploring the ship

"I don't want to hear it" Tails said tiredly

"But it was a long way down from the edge of the atmosphere, I was afraid I might land in London or in the sea…" Charmy said as if he hadn't heard what his mentor said.

"And now I am going to hear it" Tails said goaning. The cloak seemed to shrug itself .

"And I got stuck to the side of the ship...it's your fault I'm here!" Charmy said

The cloak moved as in disbelief and looked as it it was going to attack.

"What did you say?" Tails said in a neutral voice, but Charmy had heard that voice before when Tails took his gift suit away, after the ferry incident.

"I take that back, now that we are in space" Charmy said extremely quickly

"Yeah." Tails said standing in front of the bee. "Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't the JFK fight that you came in without an invite, this isn't Coney Island, this is not a field trip. This is a 1 way ticket. You hear me? Dont pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through. There is a difference between walking into the area or being dragged. I was dragged ever since my fight with Bark, you are walking..."

"Yes I did think this through! You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Bee when there's no neighborhood. Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say…"

'And there won't be a friendly neighborhood without a Spider-Bee if you die.' Tails thought. Then he took a deep breath

"Come on. We got a situation." Tails pointed down at Ray getting tortured. "See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go."

"Um. Okay, okay...uh... Okay. Did you ever see this super, super old movie, _Aliens_?"

'Oh boy.' Tails thought thinking about one of his father's favorite movie

Ray was screaming. The glass daggers were sinking into his face, his chest, his tail, his recently healed hands. In front of him the alien spoke with no emotion, but Ray can tell he is silently having the time of his life

" Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them…" Ebony began to monologue but a deafening thump distracted the two. Ebony saw the yellow red Iron Fox armour ready to unleash some unidentifiable weapon.

"...could end your friend's life in an instant" Maw said threateningly.

"I gotta tell you, he is not my friend. Saving him is a job." Tails retored

Ebony seemed to stroll towards the fox, beckoning giant solid objects to float behind him "Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah but the kid and I saw more movies." Tails said

Iron Fox fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship to Maw's right and begins to suck everything out with depressurization, especially Maw and his large objects.

Strange is pulled loose of his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads full speed for the hole, helpless to resist.

The Cape wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Strange's arm slips loose and he keeps going.

Suddenly Spider-Bee shoots a web strand at Strange with one hand and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Strange is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.

"YES!" Spider Bee yelled "Wait what are those!?"

Spider-Bee crouches with his new spider-legs, and makes a mighty leap to pulls them both back inside. Iron Fox quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up. Strange safely, if emphatically, hits the floor. Ebony Maw is seen floating in space, dead, ice from the escaped atmosphere frosting over his grimace. Spider-Bee lands on his new legs, retracts them, and finds the Cape "standing" next to him.

"Hey we haven't officially met." the bee said offering a hand shake, but the cape acted as if he was invisable.

"We have got to turn this ship around" Ray said in a bossy tone

"Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan" Tails replied

"I want to protect the time emerald." Ray said

Iron Fox walks towards the expansive front view point, that shows that the ship is at hyperspeed, barreling through the infinite vacuum of space.

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead. I am all ears."

"For what nearly blasting me into space?"

"Who just save your magical ass? Me."

"I don't even know how you fit your head in that helmet" Ray nearly yelled "I don't work for you!"

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut, goodness knows how far away from Mobius with no back up!" Tails yelled just as loud. Both the bee and the cape can tell that these two yellow flying animal's egos are equally high.

It was Spider Bee who responded almost instantly when Tails said back up.

"I'm back up" Charmy said

"No, you're a stowaway. The more experienced people are talking" Tails said to Charmy

"I'm sorry, I'm confused to what the relationship is here, is he your ward or something." Ray said in a discombobulated tone.

"Oh. I am Charmy, by the way."

"Doctor Ray Strange" Ray replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh!" Charmy said in a stunned voice. "We are using our made up names. Then I am Spider Bee."

"OK! Listen up you naïve bee. My real name is Doctor Ray Strange, and I am a real doctor with PhDs, MhDs, and was recognized as the best neurosurgeon in all of Mobius! And had to trap the literal devil in a time loop to stop him from consuming Mobius! I had just recoverd myself from saying 'Dormammu i've come to bargain' " Ray snapped back, then walked to Tails who was examining odd controls. "Can you fly us home?"

Tails seemed to act as if he had gone deaf. "Prower?"

"Yeah?" Tails said, as if Ray had woken him up at 1 O'clock in the morning.

"Can you get us home" Ray said, empathizing each word.

"Yes I heard you and I don't think we should even if we were next to the moon.

"Under...no...circumstance...can...we...bring...the...Time...Emerald...to...Thanos. I  
don't think you quite understand what's at stake here." Ray said trying to stay calm.

Tails looked at Ray as if he had just insulted him "No. It's _you_  
who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for _six years_  
since he sent an army to New York and now he's _back!_ And I don't know what to do. So, I'm not so _sure_ if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can  
do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So, _I_ say we take the fight to him. _Doctor_. Do you concur?"

Ray looked as if Tails had just slapped him in the face. After a long deadly pause, Ray gave up. "Alright, Prower. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Emerald... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it."

"Good! Moral compass. We're straight." Tails said, but then remembering the Bee he turned around then as if knighting Charmy with his left arm he said in a ½ monotone, ½ proud voice "Alright boy. You're an Avenger now" He said to the overwhelmed and overjoyed Charmy


	9. Where is the Soul Emerald?

Meanwhile, light years away from the yellow flying animals, a spaceship the size of a planet was loitering in the dullest border of the universe. Deep inside the ship was one of the dullest rooms in the universe. It was as if the designers had been told whoever can make the best design in a minute would get a free snack.

The only colours were shads of black and grey, with a large podium with a large black throne with no decorations on it what so ever.

Mina was sitting down on one of the steps, looking at her surroundings with so much dislike that her eyes shot out daggers.

The Black Doom emerged out of one of the dark corners carrying a large bowl of soup. But in his hands, it looked more like a thimble, or an espresso cup at best. Handing it to his adopted daughter he spoke calmly to her, as if he had just yelled at her an hour ago, and wanted to make amends, though Mina had never heard her step father yell.

"I thought you might be hungry" Thanos said

Mina looked up to her step father, took the bowl, and without changing her blank face she hurdled the bowl at the wall. A soft smash echoed loudly around the empty throne room.

"I hate that chair." Mina said trying to end the silence that she loathed.

"So I have been told" Thanos said calmly

"I hate this room, this ship, my life!" Mina yelled, her angry retorts can be heard all over the ship.

Thanos seemed to have expected this and said in a soft tone "So you told me for nearly twenty years."

"I was a child when you took me!" Mina said, trying and failing to mimic her step fathers eternal calmness.

"I saved you." Thanos said, with no trace of emotion. He could have been a teacher telling a kindergarten student how to spell.

"No." Mina said in disbelief. "No. We were happy on my home planet."

"Going to be hungry?" The Black Doom replied, with deep skepticism. "Scrounging for scraps? Doing all sorts of things that a child is not expected to do for a piece of fruit?"

Mina looked as if she was going to fire back with false claims but Thanos held up a hand for silence. "Your planet was in the brink of collapse." He sounded as if he was going to break down into tears, but he continued in the same calm tone "I'm the one who had stopped that. Do you know what has happened since then?"

Mina opened her mouth to fire back but once again Thanos interrupted her. "The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise."

"Because you murdered half the planet!" Mina replied, she sounded as if she had been holding this since Thanos' monologue

"Small price to pay for salvation" Thanos said indifferently

"Your insane!" Mina screamed

"Little one, it's a simple calculus." Thanos said, sounding like a university professor "This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction."

"You don't know that!" Mina hollered

The Black Doom gave a tiny scowl. "I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it."

He looked down at his step daughter, with a trace of disappointment in his eyes.

"For a time... you had that same will... as you fought by my side. Daughter."

"I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me!" Mina shouted

"And in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Emerald." Thanos said calmly.

Mina looked as if her stepfather had struck and feared what was going to happen. She screamed in her mind that what she did was idiotic from the moment Silver told his story. "I am sorry I failed you."

"I am disappointed." Thanos said calmly. "But not because you didn't find it." He leans down to put their heads at a level and whispered almost fiercely "But because you did.And you _lied_."

Moments later, Thanos and Mina stoos outside a large solid door that slid open vertically as they approached it then pause as a set of bizarre inner doors made of interlacing, over polished metal slide away.

Mina stood there in shock and horror. They were in a cirular room with a circular platform an a tall Chitrali stood guard, totally uninterested in the horror that played out. There, hovering in midair was Nicole, her breath shuddering in pain. As if she was in deep pain.

"Nicole!" Mina cried and ran towards her and froze as the horrible sight augmented a thousand times. The sight was so horrible that putting it into words was a fool's errand.

Every part of her body was removed and hovering in midair, like some sick illusion. Her components stretched apart. Mina was reminded of something that Manic told her about medieval torture racks. It was something someone like Hannibal Lector would do, whoever he was, as Manic seldom spoke of him

"Don't do this." Mina pleaded

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me." Thanos monologed

"Please don't do this." Mina begged, but her step father interrupted her.

"And very nearly succeeded. So I brought her here. To talk."

Thanos curls his gauntleted fist, activating both the Power and Space Emeralds, and with a deep scowl, as if he didn't want to do this, made a giant aura to glow around Nicole. The parts acted like metal to a magnet, but an inviable weak barrior was in their way. Nicole was screaming her lungs out, her already extended pieces to stretch further outward.

Mina began to beg on her knees "Stop. Stop it." she puts her hands on the gauntlet, pulling it down

"I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Emerald".

Thanos signals the Chitari guard who taps on a control pad that came out of thin air.

"Accessing memory files" an unemotional voice spoke. But to Mina and Nicole it could have been their executioner speaking.

A sort of hologram of Mina's face shudders to life. Projected out of Nicole's eye

"You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the emeralds. All of them." An unseen younger Nicole said indifferently, "He has got the mind one already."

"He can never get them all." The Mina hologram spoke

"He will!"

"He can't, Nicole. Because I found the map to the Soul Emerald and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it." Mina said in triumph

Mina froze as if her legs had turned to lead.

"You're strong." Thanos spoke "Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so _bad_ at it." He betrayed a hint of disgust "Where is the Soul Emerald?"

He raises his gauntlet next to Mina's face. Nicole shakes her head, expression terrified, to encourage her sister's silence but when Mina does not answer, Thanos clenches the gauntlet again, brow furrowed at his adopted daughter as the Power and Space Emeralds are reactivated. Mina grimaces in shared pain at her sister's screams, growing louder as Thanos increases the pressure.

"Vormir!" Mina yelled breaking down into tears

Thanos unclenches his hand, and Nicole gasps in air as her parts snap back almost into place. Mina goes to her sister and caresses her face.

"The Emerald is on Vormir." Mina said in utter defeat.

"Show me." Said a satisfied Thanos.


	10. Big's lecture and Nidavellir

Meanwhile in the less attractive parts of the galactic neighborhood, a circular pod was flying to what was once the most heavily guarded areas in the universe, until the Black Doom got the gauntlet.

"I am Cosmo" Cosmo moaned, as if she was getting extremely impenitent.

"Tinkle in a cup. We're not looking! It's not that hard!" Marine said just as rudely.

"I AM COSMO!" Cosmo bellowed

"So, what if you're a girl? There is nothing to see! We are gentlemen we won't look! Look at Mina, she doesn't even care if she walked around the ship with no…"

"I am Cosmo" Cosmo said in a bizarre tone, then turned her chair around in the corner so that nobody can see.

"Tree, pour what's left in the cup in space and go in the cup when you need to again." Silver said, who is looking out of the port hole.

"You speak Cosmo?" Marine asked

"Yes, they teach it on Asgard. It was an elective. The hardest language to learn in the universe. It took my teacher over 2000 years to master it" Silver replied

"I am Cosmo"

"You'll know when we're there. Nivadellir's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. It's the birth place of my hammer. It's truly awesome." Silver said with a smile

Marine turned to see Silver sitting sadly beside the window and sighs. He didn't know what to do.

"Okay, time to be the captain." Marine muttered, he _walks to a console near by Silver, and started hitting random buttons that he knew only controlled the A/C and the messaging controls, "_So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying." Marine said, obviously trying to break the ice.

"Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true." Silver said sadly.

"And you said your sister and your dad?"

"Both dead."

"Still got a mom, though?"

"Killed by a dark elf."

"A best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart."

"Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?"

_Silver smiled widely but also trying to convince himself "_Absolutely. Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret...They're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."

"Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about... he's the toughest there is."

"Well, he's never fought me."

"Yeah, he has!"

"He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget."

"Better be some hammer."

"You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one would have rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is the latest in a long line of bastards and he will be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so." Silver said with a small smile

"And what if you're wrong?" Marine questioned

"If I'm wrong then... what more could I lose?"

_Silver sniffs and hastily wipes below his eye. _

"I could lose a lot." Marine said quietly "Me personally. I could lose a lot." Marine_ takes an eyeball from somewhere on his person _ "Okay. If fate does want you to kill that crapsack... You're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball."

"Thank you, sweet rabbit."

_Silver proceeds to put the eyeball in his socket. After an ugly scene, Silver looked to face Big, eating from a bag of crisps, with his chair turned to face the god._

"Oh…I didn't see you there…you see…" Silver said awkwardly

"Yes….I have mastered the art of moving so slowly that I have become invisable to the eye." Big joked

Silver wasn't sure either to be amused or not, but Big continued on. "I of course overheard your story. I was once like you. Thanos sent his generals to my planet. He slaughtered my wife, my daughter and my unborn son."

Silver was stunned. He had no idea what to say to this poor, poor cat.

"He took everything from me." Big continued after a long pause. "So I dedicated my life to get revenge."

"I have heard of you. Your Big the destroyer."

"Correct. I travelled all over the galactic neighborhood fighting and killing Thanos' minions. It was all I had to live for. But then I met these imbasales. Yes they are weak, they are small, and they dance. But we have become a family."

Reaching out Big placed a hand on Silver's solider, "someday soon you will have imbasales"

Silver wasn't so sure. He had lost everything he cared about in less than a week. His father, his hammer, his half – sister, his home, his people, his best friend and his brother. How can he find hope?

"Hey, we're here!" Marine bellowed pointing out to a dark scene.

Silver was confused. The last time he came here he was 14 and there was blinding light everywhere, but now it was as dark as trying to se a crow fly in a pitch black night.

"I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark." Silver said

"It ain't the eye." Marine replied

Nidavellir is dark and motionless as the three rings around it. Which surround a giant metal sphere

"Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen." Silver said

The pod flew into a workshop that a short distance from the complex machinery.

The pod sets down; Silver, Marine, Big and Cosmo disembark and start walking through a seemingly abandoned and cluttered space. Cosmo is still playing her game.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space." Marine said

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries..." Silver said

Big, pauses, looking at a pedestal a short distance away "You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Silver replied

"Look anything like that?" Big said pointing at a mold that looked exactly like the gauntlet

"I am Cosmo!" Cosmo said in fear

_Suddenly a massive figure storms towards them, flinging Silver away with one swing of his arm, and kicking Marine and Cosmo against a wall of equipment. Big began to give a loud cry, about to attack, and the giant gave a deafening roar._

"Eitri, Mr. Clean wait! Stop!" Silver cried

"Silver?"

Etri is a giant field mouse. His looks will not look out of place in a rock concert. But his hands looked ugly. It took only moments that Silver realized that it was a pair of fake hands. His hands had been cut off

"What happened here?" Silver demanded

"You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Etri screemed

"Asgard is destroyed." Silver cried

Silver scrambles to his feet and points. Eitri stop his attack on Silver. He now believes that Surtur had destroyed Asgard, and Thanos killing ½ of the survivors. Leaving him in a similar survivor role like Eitri himself.

"Eitri, the glove. What did you do?" Silver said

Etri _walks brokenly across the space to sit heavily, leaning against an ore skip. Marine and Cosmo get to their feet, the seedrling checking her game. Big stood motionless, unsure what to do._

"300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the emeralds. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours.' he said. 'But your hands are mine alone.'" he holds up his immobile metal fists, encased in hardened molten metal

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've designed, every axe, hammer, sword...It's all inside your head. Now I know all hope feels lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos." Silver said


	11. Nicole's Escape

Meanwhile inside Thanos' ship, Nicole was pretending to be asleep. She was still suspended in the interrogation room where she was being tortured. She was worried about her sister Mina. True, countless times she had tried to kill her, but now she knew that she won't see Mina again. She needed to get help, but who? She knew perfectly well that her despicable step siblings will bring the time emerald and the mind emerald on Titan, but if she miraculously breaks out, going there alone would be suicide. She needed help, no she needed the guardians.

She knew that Manic would go to the other side of the universe to find Mina and they were the only people that can help. That annoying Orange trash panda, that wood girl that speaks an almost extinct language, that giant purple cat that doesn't match his looks to his personality.

A nameless Chitari technician had just finished putting her back together. Suddenly she lashed out at the alien. She knew that this chitari was new and inexperienced, and almost instanty he, or was it a she, Nicole couldn't tell the difference, was out cold.

After a painful walk to the console she tapped in the call signal to the Milano.

"Froggy. Listen very, carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan. Thanos will be getting the time and mind emerald there."


	12. Where is Mina?

Charmy, Ray and Tails has all seen their fair share of the strange and bizarre, but what they saw, out of the spaceship almost dwarfed it in comparison. The weirdest thing Charmy had been through was being bitten by a radioactive spider, for Tails it was probably the portal in the New York Fight, and for Ray it was the time loop that lasted goodness knows how many years fighting in the dark dimension. But the strange sight probably dwarfed it in comparison. Titan.

It was a giant orange planet, that was wrapped with orange clouds that was clearly making etrnal storms. The atmosphere looked as thick as metal in one area and as thin as a piece of paper on another.

"What's going on?" Charmy said.

"I think we are here." Ray said.

"I don't think that this rig has a self – park function!" Tails cried and ran to the controls "Charmy, get your hands in this steering gimbal. Close those around it? Understand!?"

"Got it!" Charmy said, almost teleporting himself into the controls

Suddenly the ship was heading full speed towards a giant ruined megapolis that remined the three of jacks

"Turn, turn, turn!" Charmy screamed at the controls

Iron Fox armors up as the ringship clips the "jack" obliquely, but still losing a good third of its hull in the collision.

Spider-Bee throws up his helmet at the same time. Strange steps between them and creates the Shield of the Seraphim around them all, anticipating a rough landing.

The ship, now reduced to about 45%, plows through the dirt and stops, leaning slightly to one side.

The trio was still miraculously alive.

Ray helps Tails, now de-helmeted, to his feet; they're both panting a little from the exertion of arrival

"You alright? I owe you one" Tails said to Ray

Spider Bee decendes from above in his classic upside down way "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Ray said calmly

"I'm trying to say that... something is coming." Charmy said

A grenade rolls out of nowhere, and a loud blast sent the trio flying in random directions, Iron Fox hit his head hard on a rock making him dazed and confused.

Star-Lord and Froggy appear out of thin air.

"THANOS!" Manic screamed firing his gun at Doctor Strange, who neatly deflects it with a mystical shield, and in return sends the Cloak of Levitation at Manic who tried to shoot at it and missed.

Charmy was crawling backwards frantically from an anxious-looking Froggy "AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME! "

Charmy shoots web at Mantis in a panic, pinning arms to her body just before Star-Lord flies at him feet-first, kicking him away.

"Stay down, Bee"

Star-Lord can't quite counter spider reflexes at first; he fires at Spider-Bee, who extends his spider legs and leaps away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Spidey and his six new legs when he tries to attack, sending him rolling across the deck

Iron Fox finally gets up and strick at Froggy who was lying down near him and pinned her down with his foot

Star-Lord has Spider-Bee in a head-lock, gun pointed at the Bee's head

Doctor Strange has a mystical shield of golden energy up and stands ready at the third point of the triangle.

"Alright, everybody, stay where you are... Chill the F out. I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Mina?" Manic demanded de-helmeting

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. _Who's_ Mina?" Tails asked, also de-helmetising

"Why is Mina?" Charmy squeaked

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak." Manic yelled

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!" Tails extends his nanotech cannon, looking uncannily like an electric shark about to eat Froggy.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." Manic said with a lot of threat in his voice "Starting with you Bee!"

"Wait, what. Thanos?" Ray said trying to inject clarity and sanity into the situation"Alright, let me ask _you_ this one time: What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? 'Jesus'?"

"You're from Mobius." Tails said rolling his eyes

"No. I'm from Missouri." Manic said rudely

"Yeah, that's on MOBIUS, dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?"

"So, you're not with Thanos?" Said a confused and scared Charmy

Manic looked at him indignantly "_WITH_ Thanos?! No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?"

"We're the Avengers, man." Charmy replied

"Oh." Manic said

"You're the ones Silver told us about!" Froggy said

"You know Silver!?" Tails said stunned

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." Manic replied

"Where is he now?" Ray said after a long pause


	13. Stormbreaker pt1

Meanwhile on Nivadellir where Eitri is lowering a large brick with bizarre runes with a strange elevator and held it to Silver, Marine, Big and Cosmo seeming to expect cheers or some sign of amusement. But all 4 looked at it in puzzlement.

"This is plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Marine said sarcastically.

"It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost." Etri said with pride

"Did it have a name?" Silver said

"Stormbreaker" Etri responded

"That's a bit much." Big said

"So how do we make it?" Silver said

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star." Etri said pointing at the bizarre machine

"Rabbit, Mr. Clean, fire up the pod."


	14. 14,605,000

Back on Titan the Avengers and the Guardians seemed to have reconciled, and Manic was holding a strange gadget that seemed to have been taken from a construction equipment from another planet.

"What the _heck_ happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Manic said to himself

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one." Tails said confidently "It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. I don't care what you did on Xandar or that insident with your dad Ego, or Jules.. We just want the gauntlet."

Manic fake yawned in response.

"Are you _yawning_? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?" Tails said infuriated

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan.' " Manic said sarcastically." 'not winging it' isn't really what they do." Manic continued talking more to himself.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Charmy inquired,

Froggy replied as fiercely as a young kitten "Kick names, take ass."

"Yeah, that's right." Manic said

Iron Fox pauses with an expression of deep hopelessness 'Is this really the guy who saved a galaxy twice, and Sonic's lost cousin?' Tails thought in disbelief. "Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord?"

" 'Mr. Lord.' " Manic replied in fake modesty "Star-Lord is fine."

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude…"

"Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means." Manic responded "Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good"

Charmy was looking in awe at these great heroes, looking back and forth like a squash rally

"Allow me to tell you about the dance-off I did to save the universe."

"Like in _Footloose_, the movie?" Charmy said

"Exactly like _Footloose_!" Manic said in joy "Is it still the greatest movie in history? I need to catch up on so much pop culture. All that I have is 7 audiobooks about a kid wizard"

" For Footloose it is not the greatest anymore. As for Harry Potter it is still great."

Manic looked disappointed, he wanted to ask what is the best movie now, but Tails beat him to it.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" Tails said

"Okay." Charmy replied

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tails said pointing at Manic.

"Flash Gordon?" Manic inquired "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human" Manic then jesters at Tails and Charmy "So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you."

"Your math is blowing my mind." Said Tails his voice rich with sarcasm.

"Excuse me," Froggy interrupted. It was clear that she wanted to say this for a while and she took this opportunity. "but... does your friend often _do_ that?"

Ray is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Emerald glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the emerald, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him as if the Emerald is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, his tail making strange motions, moving clockwise and anti – clockwise at random patterns, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.

"Strange! Ray? We alright?" Tails yelled

As if on cue Ray snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry

"You're back. You're alright." Tails said

"Hey, what was that?" Charmy said

Charmy was panting as if he had ran in a marathon "I went forward in time to view alternate futures." He said almost exhausted "To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Manic said with concern

"14,000,605." Ray replied

"How many did we win?" Tails said. Somehow knowing the answer, but highly dreading hearing it.

Ray stares intently at Tails for a moment. As if he was keeping a deep secret,

"One." Ray said in fear.

"This is not good...not good at all..." Tails groaned

"No shit Sherlock" Manic replied

Ray and Tails both rolled their eyes

A/N sorry, I just HAD to add that joke


	15. A soul for a soul

It was a strange planet. The environment was a cross between a dessert with giant sand dunes, and a lake. Up ahead was a giant mountain side. The sun is stuck in full eclipse, lending eerie lighting to the scene.

A portal suddenly appeared, and Thanos and Mina appeared out of it.

"The emerald had better be up there...For your sister's sake." Thanos said pointing at the mountain.

The walk up the mountain seems to be long, but not difficult. Paths worn by centuries or more of feet lead up to the summit, where Thanos and Mina suddenly encounter a floating hooded figure. It reminded Mina of something she heard in an audiobook in Manic's Zune, of something called a 'dementor'

"Welcome, Thanos, son of A'lars. Mina, daughter of Thanos." The voice said in a deep voice.

"You know us?" The Dark Doom replied.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." The hooded figure replied.

"Where's the Soul Emerald?"

"You should know... it extracts a terrible price." The figure replied

"I am prepared." The dark doom responded

"We all think that at first." The figure touches down and glides out of the shadows, revealing the face ofEnerjack. The Red Skull. "We are all wrong."

Enerjack led the two what appeared to be a temple that seemed to have lost the walls and the roof

"How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos inquired.

"A lifetime ago," Enerjack replied sounding like an old man "I, too, sought the emerald. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

They stop on a semicircular engraving overlooking a sheer drop. It decends in three shallow steps to a final half-circle cutout, the whole bisected by a deep cut that runs between the two spires behind them. Far, far below is a full circle with similar engraved decoration.

"What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear." Enerjack said

"What's this?" Thanos inquired

"The price. Soul hold a special and sentimental place among the Chaos Emerald. You might say it has a certain wisdom."

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos demanded

"To ensure that whoever possesses it... Understands its power... The emerald demands a sacrifice." Enerjack said calmly

"Of what?" Thanos demanded

"In order to take the emerald you must lose that which you love. A soul...For a soul." Enerjack said unemotionally

Mina begins to laugh at the irony of the situation. Finally something will finally stop him.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day...A moment when you would get what you deserved." Mina said almost overjoyed "And I was always so disappointed. But now...You kill and torture...And you call it mercy. The universe has judged _you_. You asked it for a prize, and it told you _no_. _You failed_. And do you wanna know why? Because you love _nothing_. No one."

Thanos turns to face Mina with tears in his eyes

"Really? Tears?" Mina said rudely

"They're not for him."

Mina looks at Enerjack, and as her bitter smile fades and she realizes what is about to happen.

"No…no… This isn't love." Mina said horrified

Thanos replied thoroughly convicted"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you." Mina stares down unseeing for a moment, then up at the resolution on his face. She grabs the red-jewelled dagger from his belt with lightning reflexes, triggers the blades and stabs herself in the stomach... she let go of her hand, to reveal bubbles. "I'm sorry, little one." He grabs Mina by the arm and walks inexorably to the precipice

"NO!" Mina bellowed

She tries in vain to break from his grasp, much like she tried to pull free from the Child of Thanos so many years ago, but, pain showing clearly on his face, he throws her over the edge, and watches sorrowfully as she falls to her death. Light pulses overhead as the sacrifice is correctly accomplished.

Thanos finds himself lying in one of the shallow pools back at the base of the mountain. He opens his hand and sees that he now has the orange Soul Emerald


	16. Get him a sheild

The large quinjet soared over the infinite silent rainforest. Mighty was piloting the jet. Behind him Vector, Rouge, Knuckles, Wave and Jet sat as if in a waiting room in an office.

Knuckles suddenly stood up to stand next to Mighty. "Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." He said in his usual command voice.

"I hope you're right about this, Cap." Said Mighty in deep concern "Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."

The Quinjet lowered down towards a tiny hill. For a moment it appered as if it was going to crash, then suddenly it seemed to pass through a giant bubble and then. The most beautiful city met Mighty's eyes. Wakanda.

Sticks is Walking with Infinite and a band of the King's Guard to the landing pad "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world...This is not what I imagined." Sticks said almost disappointedly

"And what did you imagine?" Infinite inquired

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Sticks replied "A book store at bare minimum"

The occupants of the Quinjet disembarked, Cap and Black Widow leading, followed by Sonic and Vector, with Jet and Wave slowly taking up the rear

Sonic was nervous. He was facing the richest man in the world, who is the king of what is probably the richest nation in the world. He inquired to Vector about the etiquette of Wakanda. He wished he could have said something in the jet "Should we bow?"

Vector seized this opportunity to play a little joke on his recently united ally, and spoke in a fake, but convincing serious tone. "Yeah, he's a king."

Knuckles was pleased. He owes Infinite an unpayable debt. "Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." He said shaking hands with Infinite.

Infinite was going to reply to his ally, when he realized that Sonic was kneeling down in front of him, Infinite felt a wave of embarrassment for the blue hedgehog. The last time this happened was in the early 1700's.

"What are you doing?" Vector said mockingly to Sonic who had just realized he had been pranked. Had the Werehog been uncooperative, he would have werehoged out. But he didn't, and he only half caught onto the joke

"Uh, we don't do that here." Infinite responded to the awkward pause He dissuades Sonic with a motion of his hand; Sonic shoots Vector a look, and is answered with a big grin "So how big of an assault can we expect?" Infinite inquired as if the whole incident never happened. Leading them to a large administrative building

"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault." Sonic said desperately

"How we looking?" Rouge demanded to Infinite

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." Infinite said, but was interrupted by the appearance of a certain purple chameleon

Espio appeared as if out of thin air smiling as he walks toward Knuckles, passing some Kingsguard, who were taking Jet and Wave to another facility "A semi-stable, 100-year-old man."

The two friends share a hug. That lasted slightly too long

"How you been, Esp?" Knuckles asked

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world."

Moments later, in Shuri's futuristic lab, Shuri is scanning the emerald with her kimoyo beads while Jet lies on the examination table. She flips her hand over and studies the hologram projected over her palm. Near her Wanda was only focusing on her lover, as if afraid on the coming conflict. Sonic was looking around the lab as if he had just been teleported into the future, or if he had stepped into a room and forgot what he was about to do.

"Whoa. The structure is polymorphic." The young Jackal said obviously impressed

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Sonic said as if thrown out of a trance

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Jet looks at Sonic as if to ask the same thing.

Sonic felt slightly overwhelmed, he then said in an uncertain tone "Because, we didn't think of it." He said, embarrassed to be over done by someone younger than half his age

Shuri seemed to have read his mind and reassured him with a smile "I'm sure you did your best."

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here." Shuri replied as if she was a doctor delivering bad news "One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." She turned to face her older brother "It will take time, brother" She said

"How long?" Infinite asked

"As long as you can give me." Shuri said. "3 hours at best. 12 at worst. Lets just hope that these aliens don't…"

But suddenly Sticks kimoyo beads chime an alarm; she flicks one bead into her palm, where it projects the globe with a pulsing location marker.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Sticks said in horror

"Speak of the devil…" Shuri said muttering foul words

Outside, Falcon and Espio look up at the sky to see what appered to look like giant metal poles falling from the sky heading towards Wakanda

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Mighty said over his ear peice

Suddenly when one of the poles looked as if it was seconds from hitting the city it exploded as if a large bomb had one of at it's base. It took Mighty a moment to figure out what was going on. The defense shield over the Golden City is indestructable.

"God, I love this place." Espio said with a smile

War Machine was also watching three more ships burn through the sky "Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome."

The shock waves and debris from the ship landings destroy acres of forest and boil up against the dome. The lab has an excellent view of the landing sites. Captain Echidna and Black Jackal look at each other in concern over the scope of what they'll be facing.

Jet is struggling to sit up and slide off the exam table "It's too late. We need to destroy the emerald now." He said urgantly

Rouge moved toward Jet, she can't afford to loose one of her friends " Jet, get your ass back on the table."

"We will hold them off." Infinite said he, Sticks, and the guards head for the door as if they were doctors heading towards the ER

"Wave, as soon as it's out of his head... you blow it to hell." Rouge demanded to Wave "Do not under any cirtsumcances leave this room"

"I will." Wave said her voice overflowing with dread and fear

"Evacuate the city." Infinite demanded to some of the guards "Engage all defense procedures." he stops, turns, and points at Cap" And get this man a shield."


	17. Stormbreaker pt2

Back on Nivadellir, Marine and Big is in the pod, and Silver, without any environmental suit, jumps from the hull onto the titanic sized ring surface with a cable in his hand attached to the pod

Marine was concerned, what Silver was saying made no sense whatsoever "I don't think you get the scientifics here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose. And my weight and Big's will…."

"Leave that to me." Silver said as if this was as ordinary as making a phone call

"Leave that to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and…" Marine said but was interrupted

Silver began to swing the pod around him in a circle. Big and Marine were screaming their lungs out. Silver builds up speed with three good loops then slacks his grip enough to send the pod shooting straight away from Nidavellir, trailing him behind it like a kite tail "Fire the engines!" Silver screamed

Marine shakes it off and pushed a lever as far as it can go

As the pod skims over the surface of the next ring out, Silver reaches down and digs one hand into the surface, then both feet, finally getting a foothold against the forward motion of the pod. The ice-like accumulation around the ring axis crackles. "MORE... POWER... RABBIT!" Silver bellowed

Silver was holding the rope as hard as he can while Marine accelerates for all he's worth, Big was frantically pushing random buttons. Finally the rings spin free, realigning into effective configuration as the star bursts back into life.

"Well done, boy." Eitri said like a father to a son

Silver, clutching the pod's forward windows, points to the star as if he was a child pointing at a candy store.

"_That's_ Nivadellir!" He said in enthusiasm

Marine gazes amazed at the blazing core. An iris on the cladding around the star opens, firing pure stellar heat through the ring portals and into the forge... until the damaged mechanism fails, crumbles loose and slams shut. The iris closes and the beam of light trails off.

"Damn it." Etri grunted

"Damn it?" Marine commented

"The mechanism is crippled." Etri responded

"What?" Silver said in disbelief

"With the iris closed I can't heat the metal." Etri stated the obvious

"How long will it take to heat?" Silver said, knowing what he was going to do was stupid

"A few minutes, maybe more. Why?" Etri said

Silver stood up on the pod hull "I'm gonna hold it open." He said with false bravery.

"That's suicide." Etri grunted

"So is facing Thanos without that axe."


	18. The battle of Wakanda pt1

Back on the desserted Wakandan battlefield, Carriers hover over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Rouge, Knuckles and Espio on board; War Machine and Falcon keep pace overhead, and Sonic is in the Werehogbuster armor.

"How we looking, Sonic?" Rouge asked

Sonic is leaping jogging along, keeping up with the carriers, and utterly delighted"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Werehog without actually" He stumbles on a rock, and a carrier goes by, from which Okoye gives him a dubious look. He stands "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Vector said

The heat signatures are Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian

The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing the practiced soldiers to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. A Dora Milaje shouts a command nearby as the last Wakandans join ranks.

The Jabari Warriors started chanting "MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU!" _[_M'Baku, Lord of the Jabari, rallies his soldiers with a war chant. He stops as Infinite nears him]

Infinite clasps wrists with M'Baku "Thank you for standing with us."

"Of course, brother."

Infinite, Knuckles and Black Widow walk to the edge of the barrier, where Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian stand. Proxima tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly.

"Where's your other friend?" Rouge demanded

Proxima Midnight looked at her coldly "You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that emerald"

"That's not gonna happen." Knuckles responded.

Infinite took over "You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood."

Proxima Midnight smirked as if they saw their bluff "We... have blood to spare." She brandishes her sword with a snarl, and the ships behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their "passengers" to disembark.

The three heroes return to the massed forces

Espio looked to the forest as if he knew what was going to happen "Did they surrender?" he asked sardonically

"Not exactly." Knuckles responded

Infinite leads the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as the Outriders bound toward the barrier. Proxima drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack.

Espio looked on flatly, astonished at the numbers of Outriders "What the hell."

The outriders were impossible to describe. But in Knuckles mind it looked as if a spider the size of a bus has skin of pure black leather had a child with an alien

"Looks like we pissed her off." Rouge said mutely

Sticks looked on horrified, as the Outriders bombard the forcefield, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected "They're _killing_ themselves."

As a few Outriders managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on Infinite 's command, fire at the approaching monsters. The Winter Soldier uses his M249 machine gun, and Sonic fires the Werehogbuster's hand repulsors.

Mighty sent his drone, Redwings into the fight as he flies, swooping to fire at them with his Steyr pistols "You seen the teeth on those things?" he said in disbelief

"Alright, back up, Mighty. You're gonna get your wings singed." Vector replied, as He flies over the heaviest concentration of Outriders and drops a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically.

Everyone notices a pack of Outriders starting to run around the forcefield to the right of the defenders' position

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...There's nothing between them and Jet"

Knuckles and Infinite both had the same idea at the same time. It was horrible, but the only thing that can work. Knuckles spoke grimly to nobody in particular "Them we better keep 'em in front of us."

Sticks turned to the Black Jackal "How do we do that?"

Infinite paused for a moment then spoke "We open the barrier." Putting his comm to his mouth he gave the suicidal order "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen. On my signal."

M'Baku spoke to Sticks as if they both knew that they might die. "This will be the end of Wakanda."

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history."

Captain Echidna readies one of his vibranium hand guards. Infinite shouts a command in Xhosa; the Border Tribesmen disengage their shields and stand, as Infinite walks out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

Infinite bellowed the famous chant "WAKANDA FOREVER!" He crosses his arms in the Wakandan salute and closes his Black Jackal helmet, charging for the barrier. The heroes and leaders are at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, the Black Jackal shouts into his comm "Now!" The Jackle yelled into his communicator

The Outriders pour through, distracted from trying to find any other access. The Black Jackal and Captain Echidna pull ahead rapidly due to their enhancements, and literally leap into battle.

Infinite spoke over his communicator "How much longer, Shuri?"

"We've barely begun, brother." Shuri responded a delicate and intricate construction of gold light hovers at her eye level; as she manipulates it, the waldo tools reproduce her commands on the Mind Emerald itself


	19. Goodbye Big (Stormbreaker pt 3)

"Allfathers, give me strength." Silver said knowing what he was going to do

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you." Etri said

"Only if I die." Silver said taking deep breaths

"Yes. That's what... "killing you" means."

Silver grasps the two levers and pulls them down and towards himself, slowly opening the iris. The stream of stellar energy blasts pasts him and into the forge once again

"Hold it! Hold it, Silver!"

Eitri watches the metal ingots melt while Silver is looking increasingly charred. But then just when final fragments was just melting, Silver passes out. The jet carries him into the forge, Marine and Big follows hastily and landing after Silver bounces limply off a structure to land on the floor. Cosmo finally looks up from her game at the thump Silver's body makes.

"Silver! Say something. Come on. Silver, you okay?" Marine said desperately

"NO!" Etri screamed. "It hasn't quite finished melting!"

Silver tried to get up. He needs this Axe, he needs revenge for what Thanos did! But he can't he felt as if he hadn't been to be in weeks. He collapses.

"How long do you need for it to be open?" Big demanded to Etri.

"1/2 a second at most. Why?" Etri said

Big turned to the ½ conscious Silver. "If you finish this Axe, can you use it to kill Thanos?"

"Yes…" groaned Silver.

Big seemed to have heard enough, he turned to face Marine. "Put me up their in his place."

Marine looked as if Big had announced he was going to kill himself. "But…if you stand their for more than a few seconds…you will die…." Marine said on the verge of tears

"Marine, today, life has given me a chance. To make the weapon that kills Thanos, to get revenge for my wife and child, and to protect my new family. Someone needs to open that gate. And your arms, and Cosmo's are far too small. You both lack by great strength."

Suddenly Marine and Cosmo hugged Bigs legs. Both of their eyes were fountains. Silver and Etri looked on at this scean unsure how to react.

Big turned to look at the god. "Bury that axe deep into Thanos' heart. So he will know what it is like for his heart to be broken!"

Before anyone can react. Big had taken his bubble space suit and rocket pack out of thin air and flew towards the platform. He was trembling out of fear and happines. He will die yes but he will see his family. He looked on to the black void as if seeing a spirit. "I will see you soon Hovart, Camaria and Xandolivian"

Big pulled down onto the metal ingots. In less than a second, he was vaporized. At that moment Marine and Cosmo knew that Big is dead. The heat that was released was small, but it was more than enougth.

Eitri, ignorining the emotional scene, clumsily and urgently pulls the mold, still glowing red-hot, onto the floor, breaking it loose from its frame, then starts punching the mold itself with his metal fists to free the axe.

"Silver is dying!" Etri said yelling at the two mourners "He needs the axe! Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!"

Stormbreaker's two sections - the hammer and the axeblade - lay glowing on the floor. Cosmo was first to react looks sadly at Silver, then scowls with determination. She extends her fingers towards Stormbreaker, growing them at extraordinary speed. As she twines them around the two parts, she cries out at the burning pain but does not hesitate, slamming them together and locking them permanently into one structure. She raises it above his head, and with a mighty cry, chops his extended arm with his other hand to sever it at the right length.

Silver's fingers twitch, and the new weapon levitates in a crackle of lightning echoed by the sparks between Silver's fingers.


	20. The battle of Wakanda pt2

The Avengers and Wakandans are struggling against the Outriders. Espio goes down, and fights off Outrider fangs snapping at his head. Captain Echidna and the Black Jackal still fight side-by-side. War Machine hovers over the breach, pouring ammunition into the flood of bodies until a huge hammer - Cull Obsidian's - knocks him out of the sky and to the ground. The Werehogbuster is dogpiled by the monstrous aliens and pinned.

"There's too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed

Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an axe flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the Outriders, freeing the heroes. It flies back to the light and into its master's hand just as the beam cuts out, revealing Silver, Cosmo and Marine who chambers a round in his large gun, the trio seemed to have recovered from Big's demise, but determind to make his sacrifice mean something. Black Widow, Captain Echidna and Black Jackal pause in astonishment. Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian pause in apprehension.

Sonic opened the Werehogbuster's helm and laughing with overwhelmed joy "AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!"

"BRING ME THANOS!" Silver screamed at the top of his lungs he charges toward the hordes of Outriders, followed by Cosmo and Rocket, lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of Outriders and makes a crater where they had stood with a deafening roar of thunder.


	21. Let me guess your home?

Back on Titan, A giant blue portal opened and Thanos stepped out. He tried not to betray his sadness of the death of his daughter and looked for Maw, who he expected to see with the time emerald. He looked up to see a yellow flying squirrel standing on the staircase that used to lead up to a giant library, that had now been reduced to rubble.

"Oh, yeah, you're much more of a 'Thanos'." The squirrel said

"I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission." Thanos said unemotionally. He knew that at least one of the order would die when he accomplished his endgame

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts." Ray said

"And where do you think he brought you?" Unbeknownst to him Star-Lord crouches behind wreckage with his weapon ready, behind Thanos and to his left; Spider-Bee peeks from above and behind Doctor Strange. Iron Fox and Froggy seemed to have vanished.

"Let me guess. Your home?" Ray said curiously.

Thanos smiling reminiscently as if remembering something in his childhood. "It was. And it was beautiful." Thanos curls his gauntleted fist and activates the Reality Emerald to show Strange Titan before it was destroyed - green lawns, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy, it all seemed to be perfect "Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide," Ray said calmly

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." he relaxes his fist; the Emerald stops glowing and the illusion fades back into the true state of Titan

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Ray said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm

"I'm a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions."

"At least I offer a solution," Thanos said facing the flying squirrel with utter content. "What is yours? The Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful objects in the universe and that power, the power to act rested in the hands of the comfortable." Then he pointed at each slot and emerald naming the previous owners of each emerald.

"Nova Prime." he said pointing to the purple power emerald, his voice overflowing with disgust and content, "The power emerald sat there in a vault in Xandar while millions of Xandarians suffer from an energy crisis. Nova prime could have used it to power all of Xandar, but she refused to take action."

He then pointed at the blue space emerald "Odin. Asgard may have been rich but is having resource issues and trade disputes. If Odin used the space emerald, or the tesseract, to solve all of Aguard and their relmes' issues but no. He refused to take action, preferring for it to be another relic in his treasure room, just to show off his might. While his people will slowly suffer the consequences."

He then pointed to the Red Reality Emerald "The Collector. He put the reality emerald as a part of his useless collection, while he sits and watches Knowhere become more violent and running low on resources. The reality emerald could have helped all of Knowhere. He had the power to help them all but he refused to lift a feather."

Skipping over the orange soul emerald, he pointed at the two empty slots. Looking up to face Ray he continued his monologue. "Then there is you. You and Tails Prower. Mobius has great resources and potentially great wealth...your magic...Tails' inventions." Thanos said.

Ray paused. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"How many people on your planet starve?" Thanos continued "How many lives in Mobius die every day of poverty? Where were you when so many Mobians die? What have you done about it? What did Tails do with his inventions? He could have used the arch reactor to solve the energy crisis on Mobius but no. The same can be applied to you. So much violence and bloodshed, so many horrific crimes happen every day. What had the mystic arts users done. You are just like the rest of them. Your world will get worse, die, as Titan did. But you won't. So nothing will change. And by the time you chose to act, take real action, it will be too late. Trust me I have seen it all done before, time and time again. With all six Emeralds, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy"

"Why not just make the resources infinite then?" Ray said calmly. He had to play for time, act at the right second….allow horrible events to happen.

"Even with this and the emeralds, I can only alter reality for a minute, after that everything I create will vanish. I am not a god. But everything I destroy will stay destroyed. This is the only way" Thanos said firmly.

"And then what?" Ray said standing up.

"I finally rest... and watch the sunrise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos replied

"I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours."Doctor Strange said bravely as he summons his mystic shields

"Ours?" Thanos said discombobulated, he looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react - and powered by Iron Fox. He is subsequently crushed by it.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tails said flying over

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" Manic said putting on his mask.

The wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. Suddenly he turns the hovering fragments into a giant black cloud with the glowing reality emerald. It took a few seconds for the heros too discover that it was a flock of bats and before Tails realized it, it swarmed full speed towards him driving him back through the ruins.

Spider-Bee webs Thanos' eyes, and swings in to kick him in the face at the same time Manic blasts Thanos at the legs with his gun.

Strange jumps through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, dueling with Thanos. He advances on Strange and kicks at him, but Strange's shield absorbs the damage - the Cloak lifts him free of the ground.

Star-Lord has been making his way back on the ground, and shoots Thanos from behind. Thanos uses the Power Emerald to shoot balls of energy at Star-Lord while Star-Lord leaps towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Strange, the last one placed above Thanos' head so Star-Lord can flip over him and slap a mine on Thanos' back. Star-Lord sticks his landing, he disengages his helmet, flips Thanos the middle finger and falls backward into a portal

"Boom!" Manic bellowed

The explosion knocks Thanos to his knees and dazes him briefly, pulling it of as if he got hit in the head with a football

Ray whispers to the Cloak of Levitation "Do not let him close his fist." the Cloak swoops off Strange's shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos's armored hand, who starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping. Strange starts throwing portals everywhere. Spider-Bee leaps through one on Thanos's left

"Magic!" Charmy said He punches Thanos in the head and vanishes through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Thanos "More magic!" He yanks Thanos's head down hard, then leaps into a portal in front of him. He leaps through another portal high and behind Thanos "Magic with a kick!" Charmy then delivers a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right "Magic with a-"

Before he can finish Thanos turns, grabbing him from the air, and throwing him to the ground, with his hand around his neck.

"Insect!" Thanos said, his voice full of venom.

He then throws him at Strange, knocking them both down. Thanos finally tears the Cloak away and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Iron Fox bombards him.

At first, it seemed to have done the trick, but then Thanos sucks all the inferno into the gauntlet with the Power Emerald and fires it back at Iron Fox, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine.

Spider-Bee leaps from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos concentrates his fire on Iron Fox, webs the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling hard - but Thanos yanks on the webline, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punching him on his way past. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet. When suddenly a small dull spaceship hit him as like a drunk driver would hit a pedestrian,

The ship drags Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stands just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.

"Well, well." Thanos said grinning at his daughter

"You should have killed me." Nicole said, her voice rich with venom

"Would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos replied

Nicole runs at Thanos, attacking him with her sword "How's Mina?! Where is she!?"

Thanos punches her away. Strange uses the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos's fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Thanos tries to pull free, as Star-Lord shoots electric traps onto the ground, creating ropes made of cyan lighting binding Thanos's right and left legs Spider-Bee swings in, webs Thanos's chest then wraps it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself. Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos's out of which drops Froggy, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under her sleeping spell. Iron Fox, having returned out of thin air, is pulling on the gauntlet. Strange reapplies the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos's right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitation, not fully asleep.

"Is he under? Don't let up." Tails grunted pulling with all the strength that he can pull

"Be quick. He is very strong." Froggy said giving a cascade of tears

"Charmy, help! Get over here." Spider-Bee drops his webline, and hurries to help Tails with the gauntlet She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.

Manic flies over to join the others, stands in front of Thanos, tauntingly, while pulling at the little area left of the gauntlet "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Mina?"

"My... Mina...?" Thanos said in a horrified and a grim tone

"No, bull_shit_. Where is she?" Grunted Manic still tugging on the gauntlet

"He is in anguish." Froggy repled weakly

"Good!" Manic groaned still trying to help remove the gauntlet

"He… he… _mourns._" Froggy continued, crying her eyes out "….Mina."

"What?" Manic said, he cant believe it. 'No…No…she can't be…no!' Manic frantically turns to Nicole trying to see if this isn't true.,. Everyone is realising with horror and sadness what has happened. "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Emerald... but she didn't." Nicole said with a lack of emotion,

Manic stopped tugging at the gaultlet and looked at Thanos in the face as if refusing to belive what hapend.

"Don't, don't, don't engage, _**we've almost got this off!**_" Tails yelled, while in his mind he knew exactly how Manic was feeling. He knew what was going in Manic's mind. 2 years ago didn't he try to kill Espio for the death of his parents and grandparents?

"Tell me she's lying. ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!" Manic yelled fulled by rage. All he can see was red

"_I... had... to…" _Thanos said weakly

Manic began to tear up. No, No, NO! NO! His mother, Older Cosmo, Bean, all people he cared about dead. Now Mina. The love of his life gone. Forever. "No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…!" he continues to rage and then pistol-whipping Thanos twice in the face, causing Froggy to let go in pain "NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

It was only two hits but it was all Thanos needed. He wakes completely, and now well and truly furious. He head-butts Froggy, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing Spider-Bee and Iron Fox to stumble back, and then throwing Froggy away off his shoulders.

Spider Bee caught Froggy after a big jump extending his spider legs to form a roll cage for a safe landing

He yanks on the Crimson Bands holding his right hand to throw Doctor Strange well away, and swats away Iron Fox and his repulsor shots. The Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious. Iron Fox zooms back in, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. Thanos looks at him for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards Titan's moon. Iron Fox stares, aghast.

Suddenly the moon seemed to explode, with the combined might of the Power and Space Emeralds, then Thanos used the emeralds again to bring the debris down on the field of battle at the speed of light. Iron Fox powers out of the way, dodging them like a scared child at dodgeball in Gym class but is caught by a chunk of moon the ½ size of a basketball field, slamming him into the ground.


	22. We don't trade lives

Back in Wakanda, Shuri is working steadily to complete the Mind Emerald's removal; Wave stands by tensely. The Kingsguard, Borderers and Jabari have little success going against Cull Obsidian's chained hammer - he either sends them flying or punches them into the ground. The Black Jackal gets free of his other sorties, leaps and uses all his collected kinetic energy behind a punch that lays Obsidian flat.

Marine having found a clear spot, is firing like crazy at the Outriders "Come and get some, space dogs!" She bellowed. Another wave of Outriders heads right for the raccoon-oid. Espio, having come up behind Marine, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 360 degrees, firing his own M249 at the Same time. "Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some!" Espio drops Marine, who looks up at him with an impressed glee "How much for the gun?"

Espio snaps off another burst "Not for sale! You Australian Raccoon"

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Espio just gives him a look and moves off.

"Oh, I'll get that arm." Marine chuckled

The tides of battle cause Silver, using Stormbreaker to great effect, and Captain Echidna together. They take a breather.

"New haircut?" Knuckles asked, breaking the ice

"Notice you've copied my beard." Silver replied with a grin

Cap nods, wearily gesturing at his own face with a shield-covered hand. Cosmo skewers three Outriders with his right arm.

"By the way, this is a friend of mine. Tree." Silver said gestures towards Cosmo with Stormbreaker

"_**I am COSMO!**_" Cosmo Snarled

"I... I am Knuckles Rogers." Knuckles replied too formally, but bemused

In Shuri's lab, a deep rumbling can be heard even at their height. Wave looks down on the battlefield, and sees movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge - Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.

"_**Fall back! Fall back now!"**_ Infinite cried

Wave watches as at least one set of Threshers separates into individual wheels and starts veering all over the battlefield, and then looks anxiously back at Jet.

"Focus that fire on the left flank, Mighty." Vector commanded

"I'm doing it."

The two fliers use their firepower to crack a Thresher but cannot find a weak spot

Black Widow with her escrima sticks and Sticks with her augmented spear have drifted together when they're suddenly in the path of a Thresher. Both women cringe at their seemingly inevitable shredding when Wave lands in front of both of them, eyes glowing red, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind her, the friendly forces have scattered and replaced by a charging mob of Outriders - the perfect place to throw a Thresher. Black Widow straightens with a pleased smile, Sticks with an amazed look.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Sticks said with a touch indignant

The Children of Thanos help answer that question. They knew and wanted this to happen.

Proxima Midnight spoke into an invisible walkie talkie "She's on the field. Take it."

Corvus Glaive kills one of the guards just outside the lab, alerting Shuri to the problem. She starts hastily disconnecting her equipment from Jet's systems; he gasps at the sensations. The Dora Milaje engages Glaive but is sent skidding across the floor. Shuri finishes her shutdown, grabs one of her sonic Jackal-paws and fires at Glaive. The Dora attacks again, and Glaive sends both her and Shuri through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor. Jet is not where Corvus Glaive expects to find him. Jet is, in fact, charging at him and knocking him out the window to fall many meters down the face of Mount Bashenga

"Guys, we got a Jet situation here!" Mighty cried just as he's tackled by a leaping Outrider and grounded.

"Somebody get to Jet!" Knuckles commanded

"I got him!" Sonic cried. Sonic has figured out the Werehogbusters repulsor thrusters and makes a beeline for the android.

"On my way." Wave cried to Sonic, but she is clobbered by Proxima Midnight's pommel and rolls down into the large ditch from the Thresher before she can move.

Proxima Midnight jumps down next to Wave "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's _not_ alone." Proxima turns to see Rouge, brandishing her guns, she quickly turned around to see Sticks brandishing a spear

"Euuyaaah!" Proxima leaps for Black Widow, who has joined her sticks into a full staff. She blocks Proxima's blow with an electrical crackle while Sticks runs around the slope to also attack from the front.

Meanwhile Corvus Glaive is beating Jet up like a punching bag, knocking him down; as he attempts to rise again, Cull Obsidian shows up and swings his hammer in a full arc, throwing Jet even further. He painfully starts to climb to his feet again when a whooshing overhead interrupts the fight as Sonic lands the Werehogbuster between the aliens and the android. He takes a defensive stance, pointing one hand's repulsor at each.

"Ohh no, oh no you don't." Sonic said too confidently "This isn't going to be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap out of the Werehog…" When suddenly Cull Obsidian jumps forward, grabs Sonic's right arm and Sonic in reflex grabs Obsidian's hammer; a jet fires, taking the two of them in a random directions, and suddenly they crashed at the base of a waterfall.

"Guys! Jet needs backup _now!" _Sonic said frantically.

Obsidian pulls the Werehogbuster up and kicks it in the small of the back

"Werehog. Werehog," Sonic said desperately "I know you like making your entrance at the last second, well, this is it, man. This is the last, _last_ second."

Sonic extends his left hand protectively; Obsidian grabs the armor's hand, chops the shoulder joint with a relatively small axe then does a roll over Sonic's back to leverage snapping off the Werehogbuster's whole arm

"Ahhhhh! Werehog! _Werehog!_ _**WEREHOG!**_" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs willing his alter ego to unleash himself

Sonic's face briefly turned into the Werehog and it roared a giant "_**NOOOO!**_"

"Oh, screw you, you big purple asshole! I'll do it myself! Come on!" Sonic challenged to his opponent

He charges the alien, jumps into the air and delivers an effective punch with his remaining hand - swat, punch, hammer - except that blow is caught by Obsidian, who punches back, knocking Sonic flat. Obsidian changes his left hand armor into a pointed weapon, and lunges forward to deliver a likely fatal blow, when Sonic grabs the detached Werehogbuster arm out of the water, holding it so Obsidian impales that instead, and slaps the controls.

"See ya!" Sonic cried. The repulsors fire, taking Cull Obsidian high into the air - high enough, in fact, to intersect the defense dome. The Werehogbuster arm drags Obsidian against the field to grotesque destructive effect, ending in a very final explosion.

"Werehog, we got a lot to figure out, pal."

Proxima Midnight alternates heavy blows between her two opponents, but all three of them duck as a single-wheel Thresher tears overhead, the ditch sparing them most of the danger from the wheel-blades. Proxima uses the distraction to kick Black Widow in the face, sending her to the ground. She then grabs Sticks by the shoulder and weapon and throws her meters away.

Simultaneously, Corvus Glaive and Jet struggle in the forest at the foot of Mount Bashenga. Glaive grasps Jet's shoulder and uses the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest.

Corvus Glaive began mocking Jet, to make a final insult "I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man."

He yanks his blade out almost lazly, and Jet collapses to his knees. As he bends over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Emerald, he's tackled by Captain Echidna at full speed

"Get outta here!" Knuckles cried. He exchanges blows with Glaive, using his arm-shields as offence as well as defence, then turns to the weak Jet again desperately "_GO!_"

Meanwhile, Black Widow splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Proxima Midnight's swordblows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins the Black Widow. Proxima triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Widow, who barely manages to block the blade with her crossed sticks. As the edge starts to dig into Black Widow's neck anyway, when suddenly scarlet energy, grabs the alien and tosses her into the air. Proxima flew up into the air as if fired from a cannon. Proxima Midnight came into the general area of engine 4 by the giant Thresher. Proxima was vaporized almost instantly. Dark blue blood showers the women below. Wave sits up, sighing with relief, her hands still shimmering.

"That was really gross." Rouge said unemotionally

Meanwhile, Captain Echidna keeps blocking Corvus Glaive's staff weapon using his shields, finally knocking it from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, Glaive's hand at his throat. Even with his physical abilities, Cap's struggling, he wasn't going to make it…until a glaive-blade pierces Glaive's chest, and is pushed all the way through. Jet raises his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack on him, and holds him for a moment, before dropping Glaive's corpse to one side and collapsing exhaustively.

"I thought I told you to go." Knuckles said weakly

"We don't trade lives, Captain." Jet replied with a weak smile.


	23. Endgame

Meanwhile, the Guardians and Avengers are dealing with the gravitic aftermath of dumping a large chunk of moon onto an unstable planet's surface. The unconscious Guardians are flying upwards uncontrollably and at random like space debris. The titanic moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, as if determined to hit something, but is blindfolded, resulting in random debris of various sizes and shapes and massive rocks in shapes and colours that don't exist are floating in any possible direction. Spider-Bee is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally. This was way above his level. He is internally hitting himself for the suicide choice that he had made. He saw the two space Avengers, which was the name he gave them and instantly sprung, sub consciously into action

"I got you! I got you!" Charmy said webbing Froggy "I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names!" He said in panic webbing in Star - Lord

The Cloak of Levitation sets Doctor Strange down on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos extricates himself from rubble. Ray didn't even flinch. Compared to what happened in the dark dimension, this should be a walk in the park. But he saw all the futures. He had to fight back the urge to do the logical and expected acts.

The Sorcerer Supreme makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slams his hands down on the rock before him. This invoking the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Thanos like a heat seeking missile, sending him flying as if fired from a cannon. Ray almost smiled, but it vanished when Thanos makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blinding blast from the Power Emerald.

The air suddenly turned to glass, as Ray used the wall into the mirror Dimension as a shield, then he thrusted his entire body, pushing the glass air directing it towards Thanos. Suddenly the glass air suddenly began to vanish one by one as if a vacuum cleaner was sucking up the glass shards, then Ray saw that it was a black hole. Throwing it like a vollyball the black hole instantly turned into the size of a house. Just in time, Strange raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies.

Before Thanos can counterattack again, Strange levitates as fast as he can and invokes the Images of Ikonn. Suddenly several arms seemed to grow out of him out of thin air, giving him a Hindu like diety. Then hundreds if not thousands of flying squirrels came out of him, like a cell rapidly replicating itself, and in less than a blink of an eye a circular wall of flying squirrels surrounded around a snarling Thanos. They call cast magical cords, wrapping around Thanos's torso, arms and hands; he struggles to close his gauntleted fist. Then with the glowing power of the power and soul emerald, the copies vanish from an invisible force, that hit the real Ray as if he was a goalie that got by winded a football, sending him reeling. Suddenly the Reality and Space pull Strange forward like a strong invisible hook, and then he was in the Dark Dooms' hand's.

"You're full of tricks, wizard." He said with a grin, he reaches slowly for the eye of Agamotto. He snaps the Eye off its chain, nearly breaking Ray's neck in the process. "Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." he crushes the neacklas in his bare hand. But Ray had tricked him. The eye was empty. The time emerald was gone "A fake." Thanos said, unemotionally, looking at the metal fragments in his hand, He throws Strange hard enough he hit a large piece of debris, knocking him out

At that exact moment, a red and gold device slaps into the palm of the Infinity Gauntlet, bracing the fingers open; and a red and yellowish gold Avenger makes a fast and hard entrance.

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna to lose it." Tails said infuriated

"Prower" Thanos said, his voice filled with venom

"You know me?" Tails said, trying and failing to hide his horror on how this alien knew him

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is _you!" _Tails retorted. Small rockets pop out of Iron Fox's back and launch at Thanos, at full speed

"Come on!" Thanos bellowed challenging the fox to a duel

The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in a thick smoke. Before it clears, Iron Fox piledrives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him. Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Iron Fox's helmet off, revealing Tails' surprised expression.

'Oh poo.' Tails thought before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms his head protection. The Titan makes use of this small window of delay and punches back hard, sending Iron Fox sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Emerald to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Iron Fox slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicks at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the Same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos's face, cutting his cheek.

"All that for a drop of blood." Thanos said with a mad grin

He smiles briefly at the terrified Iron Fox, before punching him sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Tails attempts to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Emerald. The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as the armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage.

Iron Fox lands hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the beam is easily deflected by the gauntlet like light on a mirror. He gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Tails' head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos's gauntlet, and has his left hand caught over his head.

In his desperation, he forms all what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Iron Fox's left is a horrible sound as Tails looked down at his chest to see the shortsword. The fight is over.

Thanos walks lazily towards Iron Fox, and places the gauntlet almost comfortingly on Tails' head.

"You have my respect, Prower. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive."

He lets go, straightens and steps back, as if to see his foe one last time "I hope they remember you." Thanos said almost admirably Iron Fox's just a distracted with the pain, and the cold. Blood drools out of his mouth, and compromised breathing. He dreaded what was going to happen. Thanos raises the gauntlet, closing his fist, all four Emeralds glowing.

"Stop!" The voice came out of nowhere. Thanos turns to see Ray, sitting up and sounding entirely damaged] "Spare his life..." He said panting, as if dreading what he was about to do "and I will give you the Emerald."

"No tricks." Thanos said after a small, deadly pause

Strange shakes his head as Thanos points all four Emeralds at him instead.

"Don't..!" Tails cried, but his shout fell of deaf ears

Strange reaches up and plucks the Time Emerald out of its hiding place out of thin air. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the Emerald floats to Thanos' bare hand. Strange watches him intently, as he takes the Emerald and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince.

"One to go."

Suddenly an energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Emerald setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise, It was Manic screaming in incoherent rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos. Thanos doesn't even bother responding to the assault - he just leaves. Star-Lord flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times

"_**Where is he?!" **_Screamed an enraged Manic

Iron Fox stitches up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers.

"Did we just lose?" Manic said in fear.

"Why did you do that? Why did you give it to him?" Tails said weakly to Ray.

"Why didn't you stop me hitting him!?" Manic yelled to Ray

Ray looked at the 2, and sighed. "It is the only way. We are in the endgame now…"


	24. What did it cost?

M'Baka bashes another Outrider - the ground game has improved considerably with the addition of the God of Thunder. His tribesmen are equally successful around him.

"MAYEFA!" He yelled

Silver is in the air, using Stormbringer on the Outrider drop ships which are now retreating, in fear of the thunder god. He is having considerably more success than the Wakandan Dragon fliers firing on the fleeing ships.

Meanwhile Wave finally found her boyfriend Jet "Are you okay?" She asked desperatly

Jet flinches in pain before he can answer

"What? What is it?" Wave asked, but somehow she knew the answer

"He's here." Jet said

The wind picks up. It feels... strange. Eerie. No words can describe the dread in the air.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Knuckles said he is joined by the Black Widow, Falcon, Sticks and the Black Jackle in short order.

"What the hell?" Rouge said

Sonic sees the blue-black clouds of a Space Emerald relocation just before Thanos steps forward, examining his surrounding

"Cap. That's him." Sonic said pointing at the black doom

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Knuckles said, trying to hide his fear

Sonic reaches Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first - but Thanos uses the Space emerald on him, renders him immaterial until the werehogbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Sonic in place.

Captain Echidna is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow

The Black Jackal, armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently, overloaded by the power

Falcon stoops, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but is felled when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.

The two birds look on at this scene, both of them knew what they had to do.

"Wave. It's time." Jet said grabbing Waves' hand

"No." Wave said, she doesn't want to do it. She can't

"They can't stop him, Wave, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the emerald"

"Don't." Wave said

"You must do it. Wave, please. We. Are. Out of time." Jet said desperatly

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Jet said "You can. If he gets the emerald, half the universe dies."

"It's not fair." Wave said, sounding like a child.

"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you."

Wave extends a trembling hand and starts beaming her energy at the Mind Emerald_._

War Machine joins the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside.

Espio and Marine runs in firing, and they are punched away by the Power Emerald.

Sticks activates the vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from Thanos, and throws her and it aside while wrapping Rouge in unescapable bands of earth.]

Cosmo stabs her hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he breaks easily as if it is a toothpick

Wave watches all this over one shoulder, and turns back to Jet to add her left hand to her tearful effort.

Captain Echidna slides under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos's fingers unclenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Cap's efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible

Wave looks over her shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. She swings her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway.

"It's all right. It's all right. I love you." Jet said sofly

At those words, the yellow Mind Emerald finally starts to crack. Jet's face is overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos's energy subsides.

Thanos, approaches the distraught swallow He spoke softly to her "I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

"You could never." Wave almost snarled

Thanos reaches down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all." He reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Doctor Strange made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Jet

"No!" she lunges for Jet and is swatted away.

Thanos picks up Jet by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Jet's forehead, digging out the Mind Emerald. He pulls it loose, and Jet goes limp and colorless; he tosses the lifeless android aside like rubbish. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moves the Mind Emerald over the last empty setting, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations.

As Thanos studies the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lighting strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it - Thanos fires the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bowshock, not slowing the axe as it slams right into Thanos' chest, directly over his heart.

Silver lands in front of Thanos, who is down on one knee; hatefully. "I told you. You'd die for that!"

He takes hold of the back of Thanos's head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain

'Directly over the heart, just as Big said' Silver thought with a smirk

"You should have" Thanos said weakly "... You..." Then suddenly stronger "You should have gone for the head!"

He raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.

"_**NO!**_**" **Silver cried

Suddenly Thanos found himself in a strange dull orange void, his hand on his chest, no wounds visible. Thanos now seems to be inside the Soul Emerald, where he sees a young Mina and the pavilion from the home world of the Zen-Whoberi.

He walks on the large body of water that seems to take up the entire void.

"Daughter?"

"Did you do it?" Mina asked

"Yes."

"What did it cost?"

"_Everything_."


	25. I don't want to go

Now out of the Soul World, Thanos is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the emeralds barley glowing

"What'd you do?" Silver demanded, now suddenly angry he screamed "WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

Thanos nearly seems to not notice Silver before he uses the Space Emerald and teleports away, leaving Stormbreaker behind on Wakandan ground.

"Where'd he go? Silver... where'd he go?" Knuckles demanded. He was clearly hurt, his right arm seemed to be almost broken. Then a voice spoke behind hm

"Knuckles?" Espio said.

Espio suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, much to Knuckes' shock; he walks over and touches the ground where Espio's ashes evaporated unbelievingly.

On the battlefield, Wakandan soldiers disintegrate to ashes, much to M'Baku's horror.

"Up, General. Up!" Infinate reached to pick up Sticks "This is no place to die." Infinate holds out his hand for Sticks. But he suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an anguish Sticks falls back on the ground

"_Kumkani?!_"

Cosmo is slowly corrodes into ashes in front of her step father. "I am Cosmo..."

"No... no. No. No. No! Cosmo, no." Marine cried out "please….no….."

Wave is mourning over Jet. She then turns into ashes.

An injured Falcon turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth

"Mighty? Mighty!? Where you at?!" Vector cried in his mar machine armor

On Titan, the remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers collect themselves - Froggy props up Star-Lord, Spider-Bee helps Tails to his feet, Nicole manage to limp over on her own.

"Something... is... happening." Froggy said. then she disintegrates into ashes

"Steady, Quill." Tails said turning to Manic

"Aw, man." Manic moaned as he also gets disintegrated into ashes

"Tails" Tails turns to see Ray looking at him "there was no other way." Then he vanshed in a pile of ash

Tails?" The said fox turned to the Spider - bee.

"I-I don't feel so good." Charmy stuttered as he shakes. Tails felt his stomach tighten in fear.

"You're okay." He said while hiding his shaky voice. But as soon as he saw Charmy's hands starting to turn into ashes, his heart starts to break.

"I-I don't know what's happening." The bee starts to walk to the fox.

"I-I-" He fell into his friend's arms as the bee shakes more.

"I-I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Tails please!" Charmy pleaded as both of them fell on their knees.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Tails assure him as the bee falls on his back with the fox still holding onto him. Charmy looks at his friend with tears forming.

"Sorry..." He closed his eyes as his whole body turns to dust and being blown away from Tails arms. The iron fox stared at his arms as tears starts to form. He slams his fists to the ground as he lets out a silent scream as the tears roll down his cheeks like a waterfall. Nicole stares at the heartbroken fox before looking away.

"He did it." Nicole said unemotionally

Tails mourns silently at their failure it caused.

Back on Wakanda, the remaining team members, Captain Echidna, Silver, War Machine, Rouge, Sonic, (out of the Werehogbuster), and Marine are left mourning near Jet's dead body. Captain Echidna turns over Jet's bleached corpse as the Black Widow runs up to the other survivors

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Vector said

"Oh, God." Knuckles cried

Meanwhile, in a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Thanos sits down and watches the Sun rise. He smiled.


	26. Epilogue

"Still no word from Prower?" Eggman Fury asked

He and his number #2 Maria were driving somewhere in an unknown city

"No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing." Maria Hill said

There were three beeps from her device

"What is it?" Eggman said

"Multiple bogeys over Wakanda." Maria said unemotionally

"Same energy signatures as New York?" Eggman inquired

"Ten times bigger." Maria said

"Tell Klein. We'll meet him at-" Eggman said, but then suddenly a car span out of control

"Eggey!" Maria cried. They hit the car with full force. The two immediately got out, unscafed by the crash. They looked inside the car in puzzlement as they saw nobody but a small horrified child was in the backseat

"They okay?" Eggman asked

They hear helicopter rotor sounds from the direction they'd come, but it sounds wrong - a Leonardo executive helicopter, tail rotor smoking from damage already, appears and crashes nose-first into a building. Screaming intensifies. The two are now witnessing civilians around them suddenly disintegrating.

"Call Control. Code Black!" Eggman cried

"Eggey?" Maria cried

Eggman turns around to see Hill disintegrating.

"Hill?" Eggman cried in horror

Eggman then races back to their car and gets a what appears to be an old pager with extra gear attached out of his bag on the back seat. He sends out an emergency alert, mere seconds before his hand turns into ashes

"Oh, no. Motherf-"

Eggman corrodes to dust. The pager falls to the ground, red lights blinking on the additions; the camera zooms in and we see the device display "SENDING..." then display a red-blue-and-gold star insignia - the symbol of Honey the cat. Also known as Captain Marvel.


End file.
